


Il viaggio di Sophie

by Sofy2801



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, amicizia, racconto di viaggio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: Arrivata alla soglia dei quarant'anni, sola, Sophie decide di prendersi un anno sabbatico per partire alla scoperta del mondo sulle tracce dei viaggi che una sua amica, Viviana, le aveva raccontato.Un anno in giro per i continenti, incontrando nuove persone, facendo emergere aspetti del suo io che la monotonia della sua vita quotidiana a Roma aveva relegato in un angolo.La storia di un'amicizia nata per caso e diventata una costante nelle vite di due donne diverse che alla fine si ritrovano legate da un filo rosso che negli anni non si era mai sciolto.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Mi sono presa una pausa dalle storie legate a serie TV per scrivere qualcosa di mio.
> 
> I viaggi raccontati in questo lavoro li ho fatti veramente e da tempo avevo in mente di scrivere dei luoghi che ho avuto la fortuna di visitare per cercare di trasmettere ad altri le emozioni che hanno dato a me. Ho scelto una forma un po' particolare per farlo ma che mi piace molto.
> 
> Onestamente, non so quante persone leggeranno questa storia, ma l'ho scritta principalmente per me, quindi va bene lo stesso!
> 
> Un immenso grazie alla mia beta babykit87l che ha in parte ispirato il racconto e come sempre l'ha migliorato. <3

Sophie chiuse la porta dell’appartamento alle sue spalle e assaporò il silenzio intorno a lei. Fece un paio di respiri profondi, chiuse gli occhi e di nuovo percepì quella sensazione di libertà che aveva provato qualche ora prima.

Aveva disperso le ceneri della madre nel mare che lei amava tanto. Era rimasta a lungo sulla spiaggia, sola, nel tepore del sole, anche se era dicembre inoltrato, a ripensare a tutta la sua vita.

La madre e la solitudine erano state le compagne costanti di tutti i suoi 39 anni. Non era riuscita a vincere la battaglia contro quella che lei considerava una strana aura che, a detta sua, respingeva le persone e gliele teneva lontane. A un certo punto, se n’era fatta una ragione e aveva cominciato ad apprezzare il tempo passato in compagnia solamente dei libri, che erano diventati i suoi migliori amici. 

Aveva pochissime persone che poteva considerare veramente amiche, ma con gli anni e l’evolversi delle loro vite, si erano tutte disperse e senza il contatto fisico era molto difficile mantenere dei veri rapporti. Infatti gli unici ‘amici’ che poteva vantare erano virtuali. E anche se tra questi c’erano persone davvero speciali con cui lei poteva dire di sentirsi bene, erano pur sempre solo delle fotografie su uno schermo, non persone in carne ed ossa da stringere tra le braccia o spalle su cui poter piangere per il dolore di aver perso la persona più importante della sua vita. 

Qualcuno non si era neppure fatto sentire dopo la morte della madre.

Una persona però c’era sempre, nonostante la sua vita incasinata, i suoi impegni, i 500 chilometri di distanza che le dividevano ed era l’unica che riusciva a dirle sempre la cosa giusta. 

L’aveva rimproverata più volte quando Sophie ad un certo punto non era più andata dalla psicologa, sostenendo di non averne più bisogno. In realtà, lei le aveva detto che non erano gli altri a non volerla intorno ma che era tutto nella sua testa perché in fondo pensava di stare meglio così. Sophie era persuasa del contrario e quindi si era venuto a creare un muro che aveva reso impossibile proseguire.

Ora Viviana gliel’aveva detto chiaro e tondo, non aveva più scuse: se davvero Sophie pensava che fossero gli altri e non lei il problema, aveva l’opportunità di dimostrarlo. Aveva un motivo più che valido per sentirsi davvero sola, lo era sul serio. E poteva decidere se rimanere così oppure ‘approfittare’ di questa nuova situazione, senza vincoli, senza sensi di colpa verso la madre, per cercare davvero un antidoto alla sua solitudine.

Aveva ragione… aveva rinunciato a cambiare le cose, si era crogiolata nella sua solitudine perché era arrivata a pensare di stare bene anche così, dopo che per anni aveva invece combattuto per poter dire il contrario. L’ennesima delusione ricevuta da una persona su cui pensava di poter contare l’aveva fatta completamente desistere. 

Poi era arrivata la malattia della madre e si era concentrata solo su quello.

Adesso si sentiva svuotata da ogni preoccupazione, da ogni pensiero, leggera, come se potesse fluttuare nell’aria. Nella sua mente cominciò a germogliare un’idea, che fino ad un anno prima le sarebbe sembrata terrificante, ma ora le stava dando scariche di adrenalina come poche altre cose…

Andò in camera sua e tirò fuori da sopra l’armadio le scatole in cui teneva i diari e i suoi quaderni di appunti vari. Dopo una ricerca di quasi venti minuti, perdendosi negli anni in cui si era dilettata a scrivere, trovò quello che stava cercando.

Una di quelle mattine in cui non riusciva neanche ad alzarsi dal letto, aveva chiesto a Viviana di parlarle di qualcosa, qualunque cosa per tirarla su. Lei le aveva scritto di tutti i paesi del mondo in cui era stata. Quando poi si era sentita meglio, aveva trascritto in uno dei suoi quaderni tutti i luoghi descritti da Viviana e ne avevano anche riparlato più in dettaglio in seguito.

Visto che Sophie lavorava in libreria, non era stato difficile trovare il modo di leggere le guide di alcuni di quei posti che l’avevano particolarmente affascinata. Da come ne parlava la sua amica, viaggiare era l’unica cosa per cui valesse veramente la pena di investire tempo e denaro. 

Lei non ne aveva mai sentito la necessità. Quando voleva andare al mare, bastava andare dai parenti in Sardegna, oppure si prendeva un weekend per raggiungere le amiche nei vari posti in cui si erano trasferite in Italia.

Ora forse poteva farlo. 

Lasciare il lavoro in libreria non sarebbe stato un problema, c’erano l’eredità della madre e quel fondo che le aveva lasciato la nonna che lei non aveva ancora toccato perché fino a quel momento non ne aveva avuto bisogno. Abitavano in una casa di proprietà, avevano solo le loro spese quotidiane e le bollette, perciò tra la pensione della madre, il suo stipendio e quello che avevano da parte, aveva sempre vissuto senza particolari problemi. 

Più leggeva i suoi appunti sui viaggi di Viviana, più le veniva voglia di viverli. 

Un anno sabbatico, prima dei fatidici 40 anni che avrebbero anche potuto segnare un traguardo ben più importante del cambio di decina. 

Perché se in viaggio avesse avuto davvero modo di trovare sé stessa e ne fosse tornata una nuova Sophie, niente allora sarebbe stato più impossibile per lei, neppure trovare il coraggio per far diventare reale un amore che aveva vissuto solo nella sua mente per quasi 10 anni.


	2. Il primo viaggio - Verso Oriente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ogni capitolo è strutturato più o meno allo stesso modo con un'introduzione al viaggio e l'alternanza tra momenti di descrizione dei luoghi così come li aveva vissuti Viviana e chat tra le due amiche per avere il punto di vista di Sophie.

Viviana non aveva avuto dubbi, il primo viaggio ‘lontano’ di Sophie avrebbe dovuto essere in Oriente, in un posto dove però l’impatto con il nuovo e la lontananza dalle cose a cui era abituata non fosse esagerato.

Era pur sempre la prima volta che si trovava a viaggiare in un altro continente e per di più era sola. Per quanto Viviana fosse sicura che l’amica avrebbe amato l’esperienza che si preparava a vivere, doveva tenere in conto tutte le possibili variabili. 

Si era dedicata a preparare questo viaggio per Sophie con molto entusiasmo, perché i viaggi erano sempre stati la sua più grande passione e avrebbe tanto voluto poterla trasformare in un lavoro. Purtroppo non c’era stata l’occasione, ma ora si poteva sbizzarrire non solo per sé stessa ma anche per l’amica.

Le mete prescelte erano Thailandia e Singapore.

Viviana si occupò di prenotare i voli, consigliò a Sophie il miglior operatore per il tour di una settimana con il soggiorno mare successivo, in modo che avesse sempre un appoggio e le prenotò l’hotel a Singapore dove avrebbe potuto andare in giro da sola senza nessun tipo di problema.

Sophie era agitatissima fino al giorno prima della partenza, si sentiva con l’amica in continuazione per essere sicura che fosse davvero la cosa migliore da fare, di aver messo in valigia i vestiti giusti, di non aver dimenticato nulla delle cose che le potevano servire. 

Ma una volta arrivata in aeroporto, si sentì improvvisamente calma e serena. Lo stava facendo davvero. Aveva messo sé stessa, i suoi sogni, le sue paure in una valigia e li avrebbe portati in giro per il mondo. Era una sensazione incredibile di libertà, orgoglio, crescita che non aveva mai provato prima.

Una volta messo piede all’aeroporto di Bangkok, la prima cosa che la colpì fu la mescolanza di persone che le giravano intorno: monaci buddhisti con la tunica arancione, locali, occidentali di varie nazionalità, anche qualche Italiano, seppur in minoranza. Conoscendosi, dava per scontato che questo l’avrebbe fatta sentire sola in mezzo a tanti sconosciuti, invece no. Perché tutti erano in qualche modo come lei, si guardavano attorno cercando le indicazioni su dove andare e questo la fece sentire parte di un insieme. 

La lentezza fu la seconda cosa che notò. La coda per il controllo dei documenti era estenuante… non che in Italia non ci fossero code interminabili, ma qui battevano ogni record. Viviana l’aveva avvisata e lei comunque non aveva fretta, quindi si rassegnò e continuò a guardarsi intorno, inventandosi, come faceva sempre, delle piccole storie per i personaggi più strani che vedeva e lì ce n’erano parecchi.

Scoprì ben presto che sul suo volo c’erano anche quelli che sarebbero stati i suoi compagni di viaggio: un gruppo composto da fratello, sorella e cugino intorno ai 25 anni, una coppia mamma/figlia, due coppie sulla cinquantina, una coppia omosessuale all’incirca della sua età, così come il gruppo di tre amiche che stavano festeggiando tutte i 40 anni. 

C’era rappresentata tutta l’Italia da Nord a Sud e già durante il tragitto, sempre lentissimo per colpa del traffico impressionante intorno alla città, si capiva che sarebbe stato un bel gruppo con cui condividere quell’esperienza. In particolare Sophie era colpita da come nessuno avesse alzato un sopracciglio per la coppia gay, cosa che fino a qualche anno prima probabilmente avrebbe creato problemi. ‘Finalmente ci siamo evoluti anche noi…’, non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare.

*****

Macchine, motorini, risciò, camion, pullman, autobus dappertutto. Il suono del clacson una costante, nonostante il traffico bloccato in ogni direzione.

Fili elettrici, centinaia di fili elettrici che andavano da una casa all’altra, da un palo all’altro come fossero festoni appesi per una celebrazione, in barba a qualsiasi normativa sulla sicurezza.

Cartelloni pubblicitari dello smartphone del momento che si alternavano ad immagini del Re e ad altari con un Buddha dorato o in pietra con una selva di fiori colorati davanti.

Grattacieli, case di pochi piani non finite, cinte di pietra che nascondevano tra gli alberi i tetti rossi dei templi.

Fast food, ristoranti italiani e carretti con il cibo da strada.

Il caldo, gli odori del fritto e delle spezie mescolati con lo smog, il profumo dei fiori portati in segno di devozione ai Buddha sparsi in ogni angolo.

Questa era Bangkok. 

*****

Dalla terrazza della piscina al 15° piano del suo hotel, Sophie guardava la città andare verso l’imbrunire. Il rumore del traffico arrivava attutito, si sentivano la musica locale dagli altoparlanti del bar e gli schiamazzi dei ragazzi in piscina. 

Era un po’ sfasata dal jet leg ma per il momento reggeva. Si erano incontrati con quella che sarebbe stata la loro guida, Lek, una donna molto minuta, il cui nome in Thailandese vuol dire ‘piccolo’, la quale aveva dato loro qualche informazione sul programma. Non si erano dati un appuntamento con gli altri membri del gruppo per cena, perciò Sophie aveva deciso di farsi una nuotata, cenare presto e poi magari fare due passi intorno all’hotel per iniziare a familiarizzare con il luogo dove sarebbe rimasta per i successivi due giorni.

Fece una foto al panorama e la mandò a Viviana. La tecnologia le permetteva di condividere il suo viaggio con chi ne era stata l’artefice, così non sarebbero state lontane neppure quand’erano in continenti diversi e questo bastava a non farla sentire sola.

VIVIANA: Solito mix di grattacieli, catapecchie e templi, vedo anche la striscia marroncina nel cielo per l’inquinamento che è sempre la stessa…

SOPHIE: Tu ci vivi da sempre in una striscia marroncina per l’inquinamento, non dovresti neanche notarla

Viviana era nata e cresciuta (e sarebbe anche morta, a suo dire) a Milano. Era milanese fin nel midollo e amava la sua città con tutti i suoi problemi e le sue contraddizioni. 

VIVIANA: Vero! Mi fa piacere però condividere questa malasorte con il resto del mondo  
VIVIANA: Come ti senti, per il momento?

Ecco la ‘mamma’ che veniva fuori, come sempre. Viviana non dava molta confidenza alle persone, quando non percepiva un’empatia immediata, chiudeva subito la porta. Ma se una persona trovava la chiave giusta per aprirla, beh allora potevi star sicuro che lei ci sarebbe sempre stata, pronta ad aiutare e a preoccuparsi.   
Tra loro era stato così fin da subito.

SOPHIE: Incredibilmente viva! Sto benissimo! Non ti devi preoccupare

VIVIANA: È il mio lavoro! Lo sai che te lo chiederò ogni giorno anche se non ho dubbi che starai bene   
VIVIANA: Come sono i tuoi compagni di viaggio?

SOPHIE: Sembrano simpatici, c’è un bell’assortimento

VIVIANA: Bene, questo è importantissimo

Viviana aveva sempre viaggiato con la madre prima, con il marito e i figli poi. Finché c’era il marito, viaggiavano da soli, ma ora era tornata ad appoggiarsi a dei viaggi organizzati, per alcune mete, essendo rimasta sola con due figli. Nei gruppi aveva incontrato spesso dei personaggi che li avevano resi indimenticabili.

SOPHIE: Cosa devo aspettarmi quando andrò al ristorante per cena?

VIVIANA: Cavallette, scarafaggi…

SOPHIE: Ehhh??????

VIVIANA: Scherzo! Di solito nei buffet degli hotel c’è un po’ di tutto. Noi abbiamo sempre mangiato benissimo, la loro cucina è buona e completa, non troppo speziata o piccante come può essere quella Indiana

SOPHIE: Ok, speriamo bene…

VIVIAN: Vedrai che ti piacerà

SOPHIE: Comunque grazie, senza di te non credo che sarei qui oggi

VIVIANA: Comunque prego! 

*****

Buddha, statue di Buddha in tutte le sue possibili declinazioni. Sdraiato, seduto, in piedi. Giganti e piccole, vestite con teli di seta color zafferano. Incensi, fiori, offerte di cibo ai suoi piedi. Il silenzio nei templi.

La maestosità del Palazzo Reale, con il suo bianco, oro e rosso delle tegole dei tetti intervallato dal verde dei giardini che contrastava con i colori anneriti dal fumo dei tubi di scappamento del resto della città.

Il mercato galleggiante fuori città in cui ti sarebbe venuto spontaneo chiederti come facessero barche di legno così piccole a non affondare sotto il peso della frutta, della verdura e delle merci che trasportavano. Esse scivolavano leggere tra una palafitta e l’altra, si svuotavano e si riempivano in un vociare costante dei venditori che richiamavano i clienti.

E poi all’improvviso ripiombavi nel ventunesimo secolo, con i grattacieli collegati tra di loro dalle passerelle sopraelevate che scorrevano sopra e sotto la metropolitana, che non sarebbe riuscita mai del tutto a soppiantare l’ebrezza di un giro a tutta velocità con il tuc-tuc-, bruciando anche i semafori.

*****

SOPHIE: Ho deciso che mi porterò a casa una thailandese per farmi i massaggi…

Una delle cose che Viviana le aveva detto di fare ‘tassativamente’ era un massaggio. C’erano ovviamente dei centri massaggio in tutti gli hotel, ma anche in strada se ne trovavano ad ogni angolo e non erano meno qualificati. Sophie era andata in un posto vicino all’hotel e aveva scelto un massaggio con gli oli aromatici di un’ora, dopo che l’amica le aveva sconsigliato quello thailandese tradizionale perché poteva essere un po’ troppo, non essendo lei abituata a farsi mettere le mani addosso.

VIVIANA: Aaahhhh!!!! Portane una anche a me!

SOPHIE: Non so come facciano così minute come sono ad avere così tanta forza delle mani

VIVIANA: Ti hanno steso tipo la sfoglia delle lasagne eh?

SOPHIA: Mamma mia, mai sentita così

VIVIANA: Lo so, ti rimettono al mondo! Quando non ti distruggono…la prima volta mi è rimasto un dolore alla spalla per due giorni da tanto mi avevano manipolata. Domani iniziate ad andare verso Nord?

SOPHIE: Sì. Mi mancherà un po’ questa città, stavo iniziando a sentirmi bene in mezzo a questo miscuglio di cose, persone e odori

****

Il silenzio e la pace in mezzo alle rovine bruciate delle vecchie capitali del Regno del Siam. Ok, erano solo pietre, con qualche enorme statua di Buddha in piedi ogni tanto, in mezzo ad un giardino verdissimo. Ma erano pietre che parlavano di un popolo che si era sempre rialzato dopo le invasioni, gli incendi e le violenze e aveva resistito. Non tutti riuscivano a percepire il valore della storia, per questo nel mondo si continuavano a commettere gli stessi errori.

Un paesaggio che diventava sempre più quello dell’immaginario di noi occidentali quando si parlava di Oriente: risaie dappertutto, case di legno più o meno precarie, bambini che correvano per strada e che ti riempivano di sorrisi se gli regalavi una penna per scrivere quando erano a scuola.

All’orizzonte iniziavano a vedersi le colline e le montagne, ricoperte da un intreccio inestricabile di piante e alberi. Era tutto di un verde brillante che contrastava con i fiumi resi marroni dalle piogge monsoniche che li ingrossavano. E tu ci dovevi navigare sopra su delle barche di legno che bisognava sperare reggessero le piccole rapide del fiume, prima di raggiungere un villaggio dove tutto sembrava essersi fermato a tanto tempo fa. Uomini e animali condividevano ogni spazio, i bambini correvano a piedi nudi sull’erba e nel fango.

Erano tutti gentili, non ti assillavano per comprare, se avessero potuto ti avrebbero aiutato. Non si poteva non comprare un sacco di cose che in realtà si sa bene non servirebbero solo perché il loro artigianato era meraviglioso e lo avevi visto all’opera. Lo avevi visto creare delle opere d’arte su scatole di legno laccato, su ombrelli di carta, su stoffe di seta. Lo avevi visto intrecciare collane e scolpire il legno. 

*****

SOPHIE: Siamo saliti al Doi Suthep… a parte che ci ho lasciato cuore, polmoni e polpacci a salire i 300 gradini, la pace e la vista da lassù mi hanno riconciliato con il mondo

VIVIANA: Io non sarei più in grado di farla a piedi, già le due volte in cui l’ho fatto sono arrivata su con la lingua di fuori!

SOPHIE: Capisco perché i monaci sono così secchi!

VIVIANA: Esatto! Siete alla fine del tour ormai, bilancio? 

SOPHIE: È un paese meraviglioso, capisco perché ci sei tornata 3 volte. Sono in overdose da Buddha, ma vorrei rimanere ancora un po’

VIVIANA: Lo so!

SOPHIE: Il paesaggio poi è bellissimo, quando visiti i villaggi capisci che dovremmo tornare ad essere in simbiosi con i ritmi della natura, vivremmo tutti meglio!

VIVIANA: Ecco il lato ‘bio’ che emerge! Su questo sai che non sono d’accordo, io non potrei mai fare a meno della mia città

SOPHIE: Facile dirlo, la tua funziona di città, non è un disastro cosmico!

VIVIANA: Dai su, che tu non lasceresti mai Roma per vivere da un’altra parte

SOPHIE: Non lo so, fammi vedere il mondo cosa mi propone in alternativa e poi ne riparliamo!

VIVIANA: Lo sapevo che questa cosa ti avrebbe fatto un gran bene… il mio piccolo bruco ha lasciato il bozzolo ed è diventata una farfalla libera di volare lontano

SOPHIE: Grazie

VIVIANA: Basta ringraziarmi, guarda che stai facendo tutto da sola!

Non era vero, ma Sophie sapeva che l’amica glielo diceva per farla sentite ancora più forte e sicura della decisione che aveva preso. Avrebbe tanto voluto che ci fosse anche lei lì per condividere tutto quello che stava vivendo, perché era impossibile trasmetterle tutte le emozioni e le sensazioni solo con dei messaggi e delle foto.

VIVIANA: Ci sono altri del gruppo che fanno il soggiorno mare?

SOPHIE: Sì, i tre ragazzi, M&N e le mie coscritte, ma siamo tutti in posti diversi non so se riusciremo a trovarci

Viviana si mise a ridere, avevano ribattezzato la coppia gay ‘M&N’ dal nome dei due personaggi di una serie TV che entrambe avevano seguito anni prima e che le aveva fatte conoscere e diventare amiche. Dalle foto che Sophie le aveva mandato, gli assomigliavano anche perciò era proprio azzeccato. 

VIVIANA: Noi avevamo organizzato una cena di pesce sulla spiaggia con il gruppetto che era sulla nostra isola dopo il tour  
VIVIANA: Eravamo andati in un posto in cui mangi seduto su delle stuoie sulla sabbia sulla spiaggia di Choeng Mon, grigliate di pesce pagate niente, atmosfera da sogno  
VIVIANA: Unico inconveniente ogni tanto qualche aereo che atterrava o decollava dall’aeroporto che ci passava proprio sopra la testa

SOPHIE: Ma come caspita fai a ricordarti queste cose dopo tutto questo tempo?

VIVIANA: È un dono di natura! Sono incredibile, lo so…

SOPHIE: Lo sei sul serio

*****

Una spiaggia da cartolina con il mare di mille sfumature dall’azzurro chiaro al turchese al blu, la sabbia quasi bianca che sembrava borotalco, le palme, qualche barca di legno colorata ormeggiata, la sagoma di alcune isolette all’orizzonte e quasi nessuno intorno a te. 

Il resort più bello in cui avevi mai messo piede, in una zona in cui si arrivava da una diramazione della strada principale che non era neppure illuminata di sera, immerso in un giardino tropicale. Avevi aperto la porta finestra della tua camera, con un enorme letto a baldacchino, e avevi visto le terrazze che scendevano verso il mare, con una piscina dove al tramonto c’eri solo tu.

Ogni giorno una spiaggia diversa, evitando quelle più affollate dei turisti all-inclusive. Ogni giorno spingersi sempre più nell’entroterra con un motorino che non poteva farcela nello sterrato quando cercavi di attraversare la montagna più alta dell’isola. 

Il percorso nella foresta tropicale per arrivare a farsi la doccia sotto una cascata con i soli suoni della natura intorno a te.

Un pomeriggio che sembrava eterno in una SPA giardino dove ti eri dimenticata completamente chi sei e ti eri fatta fare qualsiasi cosa perché eri talmente rilassata da non avere nessuna forza di volontà.

Il pic-nic con la frutta comprata alle bancarelle aspettando il tramonto seduti sulla sabbia, con le risate dei bambini del posto che venivano a fare il bagno dopo un pomeriggio di scuola.

Una cena da ristorante di classe nel posto all’angolo della strada che non ti saresti mai aspettato e la gentilezza della signora che lo gestiva che avrebbe voluto chiamare il figlio per farti riaccompagnare in hotel perché la strada è buia.

Questa era Koh Samui.

*****

SOPHIE: Non credo di essere mai stata così tanto a mollo nell’acqua da quando ero bambina!

VIVIANA: Beh, con un mare così, ci credo… non è esattamente la Liguria o Ostia Beach, con tutto il rispetto 

SOPHIE: Ho trovato chi mi scarrozza in giro! Uno dei ragazzi che sistemano i giardini ha un amico che non lavora, per pochi baht si è offerto di portarmi nei posti che mi hai indicato tu  
SOPHIE: Ho prenotato il pomeriggio di relax e l’ultima sera prima di partire ci troveremo con il gruppo per la cena sulla spiaggia

VIVIANA: Fantastico! Ti invidio molto in questo momento… qui è grigio e freddo…  
VIVIANA: Ho azzeccato allora come primo viaggio della mia nuova Sophie?

SOPHIE: Decisamente sì! Sono via da 10 giorni e non sento la mancanza di casa, sto bene  
SOPHIE: Qui poi i ritmi lenti e rilassati fanno proprio per me, le sveglie di mattina presto del tour iniziavano a pesarmi

VIVIANA: Sono proprio contenta. Goditi gli ultimi giorni in Paradiso che poi torni nella civiltà!

*****

Una passeggiata sui Quays lungo il fiume con i loro ristoranti, locali, boutiques e i ponti illuminati di mille colori la sera.

Le strade strette di Chinatown piene di negozi che vendevano qualsiasi cosa a basso costo, le lanterne rosse tra una casa e l’altra, le pagode che svettavano tra le case basse.

Un pezzo di Mumbay o New Delhi a Little India, dove tutto era scritto in Hurdu e l’odore forte del cumino nei negozi di alimentari e nei ristoranti si mescolava all’incenso dei templi, i cui tetti pieni di figure divine e mitologiche super colorate emergevano tra i palazzi.

La solennità del Colonial District con i suoi edifici vittoriani bianchi che contrastava, ma senza stonare affatto, con i grattacieli del Financial District.

Marina Bay, un tripudio di opere avveniristiche in cui perdersi per un’intera giornata senza annoiarsi, tra i musei, lo shopping mall, i diversi scorci sulla città-stato, gli aquiloni fatti volare sul tetto del Marina Barrage, lo spettacolo di suoni e luci dei super alberi nei Gardens by the Bay.

Il mondo fantastico del creatore del ‘Balsamo di tigre’ che aveva fatto costruire pagode di mille colori nel giardino di casa sua.

Sentosa, l’isola dove tutto era artificiale ma non ti stancava perché potevi scegliere tra le montagne russe, il parco aquatico, una passeggiata nei giardini, la spiaggia. E anche se all’orizzonte vedevi solo enormi navi cargo che attraversavano lo stretto e probabilmente il mare era uno dei più inquinati al mondo, l’atmosfera tutt’intorno era quella di una spiaggia tropicale, chiudevi gli occhi e facevi finta di niente.

Tanti mondi racchiusi in un unico pezzettino di terra all’ultima propaggine della penisola indocinese.

Questa era Singapore.

*****  
SOPHIE: Questo è davvero l’ombelico del mondo!   
SOPHIE: C’è di tutto, ho visto nel raggio di un chilometro chiese cristiane, templi buddhisti, templi indù. Ristoranti italiani, cinesi, sushi, american grill  
SOPHIE: Poi ti fai la salita e arrivi quasi in cima a Fort Cunning Park e tutta la frenesia delle strade sotto di te pieni di impiegati, fattorini e turisti, sparisce. Non ho mai visto degli alberi così giganti!

VIVIANA: Pensa da quanto tempo sono lì, e che una volta era tutto così  
VIVIANA: Però devo dire che hanno cercato di preservare qualcosa dell’ambiente originale, la zona dello zoo è abbastanza selvaggia

SOPHIE: Non penso di andarci, non ho molto tempo e c’è tanto da vedere  
SOPHIE: Ecco, se devo dirla tutta, questo è un posto dove penso che potrei vivere

VIVIANA: L’ho pensato anch’io... per me intendo  
VIVIANA: Però no, rimango che le uniche alternative a Milano per me sono Parigi e Melbourne

SOPHIE: Ti saprò dire dopo che sarò stata a Parigi  
SOPHIE: Intanto, un pochino di voglia di tornare a casa ce l’ho adesso, più che altro per il cibo  
SOPHIE: Credo che la prima cosa che mi cucinerò sarà una carbonara come Dio comanda! 

VIVIANA: Mi immagino che lì la preparino un po’ come quella di Nì… 

SOPHIE: Non siamo a quei livelli, però lontano anni luce dall’originale  
SOPHIE: Ma va bene così, ho cercato di mangiare sempre cose locali e non sono mia stata male, perciò vuol dire che anche il mio stomaco si sta adattando

VIVIANA: Questo poteva essere un grande ostacolo, meglio così, sei pronta per la prossima tappa

Sì, lo era davvero.

Non avrebbe mai immaginato che un giorno avrebbe fatto una cosa del genere, tre settimane in giro da sola. 

Aveva imparato molto di sé stessa in quei giorni, poteva cavarsela, poteva relazionarsi con persone sconosciute e che parlavano una lingua diversa, poteva essere anche lei in qualche modo interessante per qualcuno. 

E questo, era solo l’inizio.


	3. Il secondo viaggio - Tra due mari

A differenza di Viviana, che pur avendo la patente si rifiutava categoricamente di guidare perché le dava l’ansia, a Sophie non dispiaceva affatto mettersi al volante, con della buona musica. Era vero che il massimo di ‘viaggio’ che aveva fatto era stato per andare da Roma a Pesaro per il matrimonio di un’amica, ma comunque le piaceva l’idea dell’itinerario ‘on the road’.

Non ci furono quindi problemi nell’organizzare il secondo viaggio, che implicava per forza di cose anche degli spostamenti in auto, oltre che in aereo e in treno.

Stavolta era stato tutto organizzato direttamente da Viviana, cui non andava giù di aver promesso ai ragazzi che li avrebbe portati a Londra per le vacanze di Pasqua, quando invece avrebbe volentieri raggiunto Sophie in Spagna. Ma Max, il più grande, era in una fase di adorazione di Shakespeare, di cui stava studiando e interpretando le opere nel corso di teatro che aveva seguito fin dalle elementari, e voleva vedere il Globe Theater. E Andrea, il più piccolo, voleva vedere se davvero i corvi della Torre erano più grossi di quelli, che a lui già parevano enormi, presenti ogni tanto nel prato davanti a casa.

Quindi addio magia dei riti della ‘Semana Santa’…

Sì perché il viaggio di Sophie in Spagna sarebbe stato proprio nel periodo in cui alcune delle più antiche e magiche città della Castiglia ospitano processioni e cerimonie religiose che si perdono indietro nel tempo fino al Medioevo e che le rendono indimenticabili.

Per la prima parte del viaggio, Sophie si sarebbe spostata in treno per poi noleggiare la macchina e scendere verso l’Andalusia, che avrebbe potuto visitare senza la folla e il caldo dell’alta stagione.

Dopo un viaggio lontano, avevano scelto una meta più vicina, in tutti sensi. Questa alternanza, che ci sarebbe stata anche per i viaggi a venire, era stata studiata apposta da Viviana per permettere all’amica di assimilare meglio le diversità che incontrava strada facendo e di fare i giusti paragoni tra realtà lontane e vicine.

Per questa tappa, Sophie partiva senza troppe preoccupazioni, perché anche se non conosceva lo spagnolo, se la sarebbe cavata alla grande dopo essere riuscita a comunicare con l’inglese un po’ stentato dei Thailandesi. Era però carica di aspettative perché Viviana aveva riversato così tanto amore per quel paese nella sua descrizione dei numerosi viaggi che aveva fatto in Spagna, che temeva di rimanere delusa.

Bastò rimanere anche solo mezza giornata a Madrid prima di partire per Avila per capire che non sarebbe stato così.

****

Colline ondulate, brulle e spoglie che si alternavano ad uliveti secolari. Ogni tanto la sagoma di un castello, fiero, solitario, inespugnabile o di una città protetta da possenti mura.

Un senso di vastità sconfinata, di silenzio, una terra non facile da vivere, arsa dal sole in estate e spazzata da venti freddi d’inverno. Aveva forgiato condottieri, re e regine le cui gesta riecheggiavano nelle pietre color crema dei palazzi.

L’intreccio indissolubile con la religione che aveva portato a costruire chiese e monasteri monumentali in ogni città. La terra di Santa Teresa e di Isabella la Cattolica.

Antiche mura che seguivano le ondulazioni del terreno e racchiudevano piazze silenziose tra palazzi in pietra e ringhiere di ferro battuto. Avila.

Uno sperone di roccia solitario su cui si aggrappava un palazzo da fiaba che era in realtà fortezza. Gli archi svettanti di un acquedotto che apparivano dal nulla e attraversavano una delle piazze della città per poi scomparire tra le case sulla collina. Segovia.

Pietre scolpite come fossero merletti nel portale dell’antica università, i cui cortili erano opere d’arte. Maestosi palazzi le cui pietre si accendevano del colore dell’oro al tramonto. Salamanca.

Le lente processioni delle confraternite degli incappucciati. Il suono delle catene di Cristo che trascinava la sua croce per le vie della città o intorno alle mura. Un lamento nella notte che rompeva il silenzio per iniziare una lunga veglia, scandita da canti antichi e dai rintocchi delle campane.

Questa era la Castiglia.

*****

SOPHIE: Questi riti della Settimana Santa fanno venire i brividi…  
SOPHIE: Mi sono quasi scontrata con uno con il cappuccio rosso sangue, per un attimo ho avuto quasi paura. È incredibile come al calare del sole il misticismo pervada tutta la città che fino a poco prima era piena di rumori e risate

VIVIANA: Sì, nonostante sia diventato un motivo di attrazione turistica, si capisce che loro ci tengono molto  
VIVIANA: Hai visto la Via Crucis intorno alle mura di Avila?

SOPHIE: Sì, meravigliosa. La città è bella anche di giorno, ma al tramonto e di sera le mura sono qualcosa di magico  
SOPHIE: Ora sono sul treno per Salamanca ma non vedo l’ora di andare verso sud!

VIVIANA: Non vorrai più tornare neanche da lì, fidati.  
VIVIANA: Come te la cavi con gli spagnoli?

SOPHIE: Bene! Sono carinissimi, qualcuno parla anche italiano, sto facendo un super mix di tre lingue ma ci capiamo senza problemi  
SOPHIE: È difficile non sentirsi a casa stando qui, anche il cibo è ottimo, ieri sera ho mangiato della carne deliziosa e bevuto un ottimo vino

VIVIANA: Te l’avevo detto! Noi ci siamo presi delle storte colossali con i loro vini…  
VIVIANA: Mi raccomando di assaggiare i salumi quando sei a Salamanca, nella Sierra lì vicino producono delle cose sublimi  
VIVIANA: A me invece toccheranno fish&chips, improbabili pizze e fast food vari ancora per tre giorni…

*****

Il paesaggio non era cambiato, semmai si era fatto ancora più brullo e spoglio. Giusto in prossimità del fiume Tago un po’ di verde interrompeva il susseguirsi di sfumature del giallo e dell’ocra.

Le pietre color crema iniziavano pian piano a fare posto alla bianca calce che ricopriva le mura dei conventi e dei palazzi nobiliari. I nidi di cicogna erano ben visibili su quasi ogni torre e ogni campanile. Caceres.

All’improvviso, il medioevo ed il Rinascimento che avevano riempito di opere d’arte le città della Castiglia lasciavano il posto ad un tuffo nel passato, quando la Spagna era una delle fiorenti colonie dell’Impero Romano. L’anfiteatro, il teatro, una domus con i pavimenti a mosaico, un arco di trionfo e gli archi di un acquedotto, il circo, le terme. Merida.

Poi ancora distese di colline e campi, in lontananza delle montagne che segnavano il confine con il Portogallo.

Questa era L’Extremadura.

*****

SOPHIE: Arrivata finalmente a Siviglia! Il viaggio in macchina è stato piacevole con tutte le tappe che mi hai suggerito  
SOPHIE: C’è un incredibile profumo di zagara nell’aria e fa già caldo, ma quel caldo che senti piacevolmente dopo mesi di inverno

VIVIANA: Per fortuna si sta bene anche qui, dopo cinque giorni di umidità e freddo londinesi  
VIVIANA: Gli aranci sono in fiore in questo periodo, non è che ti ho fatto andare lì adesso per caso… tutto calcolato… i cortili moreschi di Siviglia con il profumo delle zagare sono una cosa che non ti dimenticherai mai!

SOPHIE: Sei la stratega della mia vita ormai!  
SOPHIE: Sai che avevi ragione? Impossibile non innamorarsi di questo paese, dalla sua lingua alla sua cultura, ai monumenti, al cibo

VIVIANA: Lo so! Mi manca, è già qualche anno che non riesco a tornarci per una cosa o per l’altra  
VIVIANA: Mi consolerò sentendo parlare la famiglia che è appena arrivata, sono di Valencia e rimangono fino a domenica

Viviana aveva creato un bed&breakfast nell’appartamento della madre, quando era venuta a mancare. Era sempre stato il desiderio anche del marito e quando si era trovata ad averli persi entrambi, aveva deciso di metterlo su anche da sola. Non poteva pensare di vendere la casa in cui era nata e cresciuta ad estranei con cui poi avrebbe dovuto trovare il modo di convivere, abitando al piano di sopra della villetta che il nonno aveva costruito quando era nata la madre.

Perciò si era rimboccata le maniche e da un paio d’anni aveva ingranato bene, riuscendo anche a prendere una persona che l’aiutasse a tenerlo in ordine e lo gestisse quando lei era impegnata con il lavoro di accompagnatrice turistica o con i figli. 

Il fatto di ospitare un sacco di tipologie di clienti diverse e di nazionalità diverse era stato un grande stimolo anche per i ragazzi, che potevano mettere in pratica lo studio delle lingue su cui lei aveva sempre insistito tanto.

Si erano perfino fatti degli ‘amici’ in giro per l’Italia e l’Europa ed era capitato che avessero ricambiato la visita di alcuni per le vacanze.

SOPHIE: Ah bene, così mi sento meno in colpa a godermela qui mentre tu sei a casa!

VIVIANA: Eh no, non funziona così…il senso di colpa te lo devi tenere mia cara, non è la stessa cosa  
VIVIANA: Scherzo ovviamente, sono davvero felice per te e sentirti così serena mi fa capire che abbiamo fatto la scelta giusta

SOPHIE: Fai bene ad usare il plurale perché questa cosa la stiamo facendo insieme e questo non mi fa sentire sola neanche quando fisicamente lo sono  
SOPHIE: E lo so che mi hai detto di non andare in uno di quei locali per turisti dove fanno il flamenco, ma io ho intenzione di farlo subito stasera!

*****

Un minareto trasformato nel campanile della cattedrale dove riposavano le spoglie di chi aveva scoperto il Nuovo Mondo, ancora conteso tra Italia e Spagna. Un cortile che era tutto tranne che un chiostro, di quelli che trovavi spesso accanto alle cattedrali gotiche, con alberi d’arancio e fiori che ti dava accesso ad un luogo che era stato di diverse fedi.

Un palazzo che era nato come sede dei califfi arabi che governavano l’Andalusia, trasformato nella sede del potere cattolico dei Re di Spagna. Un miscuglio di cortili da mille e una notte e giardini dove l’acqua era protagonista e facciate rinascimentali che rappresentava perfettamente la storia della città.

L’immensità della Plaza de Espana che ti faceva sentire piccolo.

Il lento scorrere del Guadalquivir che separava l’intreccio di vie, piazze e scorci del centro storico dalla città dell’Esposizione Universale. Un’isola completamente a sé stante che aveva un suo fascino ma non poteva competere con l’atmosfera che si respirava dall’altra parte dei ponti.

Questa era Siviglia.

*****

VIVIANA: Vedo che fanno ancora quella grigliata di pesce meravigliosa!

Sophie aveva mandato la foto del piatto che l’amica le aveva consigliato di prendere in un ristorante molto preciso a Sanlucar de Barrameda, una tranquilla cittadina della costa andalusa, sviluppata intorno alla foce del Guadalquivir.

SOPHIE: Non credo che riuscirò a mangiare tutto, ma è ottimo! 

VIVIANA: Non è un posto meraviglioso? Sei seduta fuori spero

SOPHIE: Certo, solo la spiaggia, il fiume e una distesa infinita di niente dall’altro lato

Dall’altro lato si estendeva il Parco Nazionale di Donana che era disabitato. Viviana aveva mangiato lo stesso piatto in quello stesso ristorante un secolo prima e l’aveva colpita la pace assoluta del paesaggio davanti ai suoi occhi.

VIVIANA: Ho visto anche la foto del faro di Chipiona, è incredibile come sia tutto uguale a quando sono stata lì. C’erano le conchiglie sulla spiaggia?

SOPHIE: Qualcuna, ma ho fatto una passeggiata con l’alta marea, immagino ce ne siano di più quando è bassa

VIVIANA: E i pueblos blancos?

SOPHIE: Non saprei dire qual è il mio preferito, ho fatto come hai detto tu, mi sono fermata in un paio di quelli meno famosi, che mi hanno ispirato lungo la strada e ho girato senza meta  
SOPHIE: Il bianco delle case dà quasi fastidio con la luce del sole. Siamo solo ad Aprile ma qui sembra Giugno!  
SOPHIE: Poi è tutto in fiore e… non lo so… sembrano magici, come se avessero un incantesimo che ha fermato il tempo

VIVIANA: Già, è una terra magica, ti rapisce

*****

Un ammasso di case colorate protetto dai bastioni proteso verso l’Oceano Atlantico. Baluardi, fortezze e la mole della cattedrale che svettava sopra a tutto. Cadice.

L’incontro tra due mari nel punto più meridionale dell’Europa continentale. Una sottilissima striscia di terra che approdava ad un isolotto roccioso trasformato in fortezza. Da un lato, il Mar Mediterraneo, dall’altro l’Oceano Atlantico. Vento, sempre vento. Tarifa.

Un susseguirsi di paesi che si popolavano per pochi mesi l’anno. Lunghe spiagge che erano perfette per camminare e disintossicarsi dall’inquinamento delle città fuori stagione. Costa del Sol.  
La solita fusione del passato arabo e della conquista cristiana nei palazzi e nelle fortezze. E Picasso. Malaga.

Improvvisamente una montagna. Gli impianti di risalita, l’aria sferzante, i panorami alpini così diversi dalle colline bruciate dal sole con gli enormi cartelloni a forma di toro come unico ornamento, perché gli alberi non resistevano alle estati roventi. Sierra Nevada.

Questa era l’Andalusia.

*****

SOPHIE: Non ci sono parole per descrivere la perfezione di quello che ho visto oggi. Sono ancora emozionata…

VIVIANA: L’Alhambra andrebbe inserita tra le meraviglie del mondo, è qualcosa che non ha eguali. Ti entra nel cuore e non si dimentica…

SOPHIE: Non ho mai visto niente di simile. 

I giardini pieni di fiori che quasi davano fastidio da quanto sono profumati, con il ronzio delle api e lo scorrere dell’acqua delle fontane come unico rumore.

Mura possenti e spoglie che nascondevano alla vista esterna uno spettacolo che lasciava senza parole.

Le stanze del palazzo dei sovrani Nasridi erano uno scrigno di bellezza insuperabile. Soffitti, archi, colonne scolpite con intrecci di fiori e figure geometriche che sembravano antichi merletti, marmi colorati sul pavimento, cortili che si susseguivano con l’immancabile fontana. Dalle finestre, gli scorci sui giardini privati.

Ti eri immaginata i sovrani arabi di Granada con le loro vesti lussuose circondati da filosofi e artisti, il suono dei musici che intrattenevano l’harem. Cuscini di seta e tappeti ad arredare le stanze. Ti era sembrato di intravedere Boabdil, l’ultimo re moro, guardare da una delle finestre la città bianca che si estendeva ai piedi della fortezza per l’ultima volta, prima che i Re Cattolici la conquistassero.

Magia assoluta.

SOPHIE: Avrei voluto nascondermi in una delle stanze per poter poi esplorare tutto da sola, senza turisti intorno. Una volta sola non basta per tutta questa bellezza!

VIVIANA: Ci torneremo insieme, te lo prometto  
VIVIANA: Ci sono luoghi in cui non ti stanchi mai di tornare, la Spagna, l’Andalusia e Granada fanno parte di questi

SOPHIE: Sono state due settimane bellissime, benedette da un clima spettacolare in un paese che non ti fa sentire straniero ma a casa  
SOPHIE: Ci voglio tornare perché so che c’è molto altro da vedere

VIVIANA: Altroché se c’è. Beh, visto che ormai ti sei lanciata e che guidi senza problemi anche all’estero, penso che ti sfrutterò come autista per scarrozzarmi in posti dove altrimenti non potrei andare!

SOPHIE: Ah Ah! Un viaggio noi due insieme on the road, dove devo firmare?


	4. Il terzo viaggio - Oltreoceano

Il terzo viaggio era stato oggetto di molte discussioni e variazioni. Viviana era stata negli Stati Uniti due volte, la prima aveva fatto un viaggio ‘on the road’ lungo la costa est da Washington a Key West, la seconda era stata sulla costa del Golfo del Messico della Florida, aveva fatto una crociera di una settimana ai Caraibi e poi concluso con cinque giorni a New York. 

Mettere insieme le due cose non era stato facile, perché di certo Sophie da sola non avrebbe potuto fare il viaggio in macchina, ma anche prendere troppi voli interni sarebbe stato troppo stancante.   
Sophie però voleva vedere più cose possibili e l’idea della crociera le era piaciuta tantissimo, quindi dopo diverse serate passate al telefono e a scambiarsi messaggi con tutte le opzioni, erano arrivate a una sintesi che le rendeva entrambe soddisfatte.

Il periodo scelto per il viaggio era perfetto, in Florida avrebbe trovato un clima estivo ma senza l’umidità soffocante di Agosto, nel Mar dei Caraibi la stagione degli uragani era lontana e a Washington e New York avrebbe trovato i parchi in fiore.

Aveva dovuto comprarsi una valigia più grande, perché la possibilità di doversi mettere un maglione o una giacca impermeabile e i pantaloni lunghi era molto concreta e Viviana l’aveva messa in guardia dall’aria condizionata esagerata, anche sulla nave da crociera. C’era bisogno di spazio anche per gli acquisti… quando doveva comprare qualcosa per i suoi viaggi o durante, si sentiva felice, anche se, in generale, non era mai stata una grande appassionata di shopping.

Questa alternanza di due o tre settimane in viaggio e altrettante a casa era diventata il ritmo naturale della sua nuova vita. 

Stava lontano abbastanza da poter assimilare la bellezza dei luoghi che visitava, ma non troppo da sentire la mancanza dell’Italia. E anche quando tornava a Roma, il tempo passato a rilassarsi a casa o gironzolando o comprando nuovi libri non era mai così lungo da farla annoiare prima di ripartire.

Sembrava essere tutto in equilibrio perfetto.

*****

La prima città fondata dagli Spagnoli sul suolo continentale americano e abitata continuativamente dal 1565. Il quartiere spagnolo con le case basse dipinte di bianco e ocra, con i cortili e le persiane di legno, la cattedrale.

Il Castillo de San Marco con la sua mole imponente a difesa della città, con i cannoni ancora puntati verso l’Oceano e le stanze delle guarnigioni affacciate al cortile interno dov’era facile immaginarsi come potevano vivere i soldati dei Conquistadores. 

Il faro bianco e rosso, con la sua scala a chiocciola che tagliava le gambe e il fiato, ma poi ti ripagava con una vista che spaziava dalle lunghe strisce di spiaggia sabbiosa ai bacini interni pieni di barche a vela e la vastità della pianura verso l’interno.

Una spiaggia infinita, che iniziava dopo aver attraversato delle passerelle di legno, tra magnifiche case in stile coloniale. Sabbia bianca e fine come borotalco, il mare che sembrava lontanissimo ma se ti appisolavi al pomeriggio poi te lo ritrovavi quasi ai piedi dell’asciugamano per effetto delle maree.

Questa è Saint Augustine.

*****

SOPHIE: Mi sento come una bambina che va a Disneyland la prima volta!  
SOPHIE: Non che mi abbia mai particolarmente interessato la corsa allo spazio, però qui tocchi con mano la storia ed è tutto gigantesco…

VIVIANA: Lo so! Ti dico solo che noi abbiamo dovuto tornarci perché praticamente era impossibile staccare Ale e Fabio dall’esaminare ogni particolare dei moduli della ISS*…

Il Kennedy Space Center a Cape Canaveral era stata una delle tappe che più era rimasta impressa al gruppetto di quattro amici. Ci erano approdati dopo un viaggio ‘on the road’ che da Washington li aveva fatti deviare all’interno, lungo la Blue Ridge Parkway, per poi tornare sulla costa a Charleston e scendere verso la Florida.

Vedere i documentari e i film alla tv era un conto, ma trovarsi a poter vedere la rampa di lancio dello shuttle, il modulo Saturno V sezionato in un capannone e i luoghi di assemblaggio della Stazione Spaziale Internazionale era un’emozione anche per chi non fosse appassionato.

Certo gli Americani non possono vantare i secoli di storia dell’Europa, ma quando si tratta di valorizzare i loro punti di forza, non sono secondi a nessuno. E infatti i due uomini del gruppo sembravano tornati bambini e si sfidavano a chi ‘allunava’ meglio nei simulatori e ci mettevano un tempo infinito per ogni cosa da visitare perché volevano capire bene.

VIVIANA: Il biglietto vale ancora per due giorni? 

SOPHIE: Sì ma non credo di tornarci domani. Ho fatto il giro con il pullman che ti porta nei punti salienti, visitato le aree dove ci sono i moduli lunari e sono salita sullo shuttle. Anche se non vedo tutto il museo sono soddisfatta!

VIVIANA: Ricordati per favore se c’è un modellino che non costa troppo per Max…

SOPHIE: L’ho già adocchiato prima quando mi sono fermata per pranzare, la zia si ricorda, non ti preoccupare!

VIVIANA: Grazie!!! Come te la cavi con il cibo?

SOPHIE: Ecco, qui devo dirti che sto facendo un po’ fatica ad abituarmi alle porzioni giganti e al fritto… 

VIVIANA: Lo so, è un disastro! Per non parlare di quelle bibite assurde dai colori fosforescenti che ci sono nei fast food

SOPHIE: Non voglio neanche sapere con cosa sono fatte, rimango sul tradizionale! Però questa cosa che puoi prenderne quanta ne vuoi è fantastica! 

VIVIANA: Noi pensa che non l’avevamo capito subito, ci abbiamo messo un po’ ma vedendo che tutti si riempivano il bicchiere prima di andarsene e nessuno diceva niente, l’abbiamo fatto anche noi

SOPHIE: Mi stanno simpatici gli americani, sono molto gentili e alla mano. Quando vedono che sono straniera mi chiedono da dove vengo e facciamo conversazione, non me l’aspettavo

VIVIANA: io ero partita con molti pregiudizi, a dire la verità. E poi mi sono completamente ricreduta tanto che ci sono tornata due anni dopo!

SOPHIE: Ora non vedo l’ora di essere a Miami e poi di imbarcarmi per la crociera, anche se lì non potremo sentirci tutti i giorni…

VIVIANA: Qualcuno dovrebbe inventare la connessione internet anche in mare aperto!!  
VIVIANA: Tranquilla, mi farai il riassunto appena sarai sbarcata e aspetti il volo per Washington

*****

I grattacieli di Downtown ammassati uno di fianco all’altro lungo il mare, con le palme alte e sottili che si insinuano negli spazi liberi.

Ponti lunghissimi da cui vedevi le isole con le ville delle star e dei milionari, proprio come nei film, ognuna con il suo pontile e la barca ormeggiata.

Un’altra fila di grattacieli che faceva da scudo alle case basse del quartiere Art Déco e agli hotel e locali storici lungo Ocean Drive, trafficati di giorno come di sera con un viavai di taxi, macchine più o meno appariscenti, qualche limousine, ragazzi con i rollerblade o lo skateboard che facevano lo slalom.

Ristoranti per tutti i gusti e tutte le tasche, cocktails coloratissimi, musica sempre rigorosamente dal vivo. 

Una striscia verde di prati e di palme dove ripararsi all’ombra e poi una spiaggia che sembra non avere una fine, se non che verso sud era interrotta dal canale del porto da cui uscivano le imponenti navi da crociera.

Le capanne di legno dei bagnini, le aree riservate al paraceiling e agli sport acquatici. Tu e il tuo vicino che era almeno a 10 metri di distanza e neanche lo sentivi.

Questa era Miami.

*****

SOPHIE: Sono a Nassau, il bar sulla spiaggia ha il wifi!  
SOPHIE: La crociera è stata fantastica, mi dispiace da morire che domani saremo di ritorno… questa è l’isola che mi è piaciuta di meno, ma le altre tutte meravigliose  
SOPHIE: Non ho guardato l’ora…stai dormendo?

VIVIANA: Hey! No, non sto dormendo, stavo finendo di preparare una cosa per domani che ho un gruppo di Russi da andare a recuperare in aeroporto e poi scarrozzare un po’ in giro

SOHPIE: Meno male…è che in questa settimana ho perso un po’ la nozione del tempo

VIVIANA: Ogni tanto ci vuole, qui i ritmi sono sempre troppo frenetici  
VIVIANA: Allora, che ne pensi di questi condomini galleggianti? Sono sempre pacchianissime le navi americane?

SOPHIE: Sì sì, molto kitch però super attrezzate e confortevoli. Anche le giornate di navigazione ti passano in fretta

VIVIANA: Isola preferita?

SOPHIE: St. John, seconda Antigua

VIVIANA: Sei riuscita ad andare a St. John? E come hai fatto?

St. John fa parte dell’arcipelago delle Isole Vergini Americane. Non è il porto di attracco delle navi da crociera, che fanno tappa a St. Thomas, l’isola vicina più grande e turistica. Viviana e il marito avevano noleggiato in tutte le isole il motorino per girarle in libertà, ma siccome Sophie non l’avrebbe fatto, l’amica aveva pensato che si sarebbe limitata alle escursioni organizzate o a farsi portare da un taxi sulle spiagge più vicine ai porti. Anche per questo non era molto convinta dell’idea di far fare a Sophie la crociera, perché non potendo muoversi in libertà nelle varie tappe, rischiava di vedere solo le parti turistiche e non le zone più selvagge e belle delle isole.

A quanto pare invece l’amica aveva trovato il modo di rendere il tutto avventuroso anche da sola.

SOPHIE: Ho conosciuto una coppia che viaggiava con un fratello tornato da poco single la prima sera a cena, erano seduti al tavolo di fianco al mio

VIVIANA: Anvedi! La mia Sophie ha cuccato!!

SOPHIE: Ahahahah…certo, come no! Però ho trovato l’autista che mi ha portato in giro. Praticamente sua sorella e la compagna l’hanno costretto, ma alla fine è stato molto gentile e piacevole

VIVIANA: Ma trovi sempre delle coppie gay quando sei in giro??? 

SOPHIE: Che devo dirti, qui ne ho viste tantissime e queste due ragazze, che hanno più o meno la mia età, sono carinissime, mi hanno praticamente adottata

VIVIANA: E invece lui?

SOPHIE: Lui cosa? Si chiama Stephen, ha 37 anni è insegnante e la moglie l’ha lasciato dopo cinque anni di matrimonio. È carino e simpatico ma non sono in cerca di avventure, lo sai

VIVIANA: Che noiosa che sei… potevi trovare un po’ di intrattenimento extra…

SOPHIE: Cambiando argomento, ci credo che ogni volta che c’è un uragano spazza via tutto, le case sono quasi tutte di legno!

Ogni volta che Viviana cercava di far aprire un po’ l’amica sull’argomento ’relazioni’, lei trovava il modo di glissare e passare a qualcos’altro. Non era mai riuscita ad approfondire, non perché volesse farsi i fatti suoi, ma perché avrebbe voluto che Sophie trovasse qualcuno che le stesse accanto aldilà della madre. Invece la sua idea di non piacere a nessuno e un paio di esperienze negative, di cui l’ultima abbastanza recente, le avevano fatto mettere una pietra sopra alla questione. 

Non le sembrava giusto, perché Sophie era una bella donna e al contrario di quello che pensava, anche interessante.

Privarsi della possibilità anche solo di avere un flirt o qualche momento piacevole, pensando che fosse impossibile a prescindere, era una di quelle cose che Viviana non era riuscita minimamente a scalfire nel corso della loro amicizia.

VIVIANA: Hai bevuto il cocco direttamente dal frutto?

SOPHIE: Ho fatto scorpacciate di cocco in tutte le salse, penso che per un po’ non lo vorrò più vedere  
SOPHIE: Comunque l’esperienza della crociera mi è piaciuta, penso che prima o poi la ripeterò

*****

Percepivi il senso del potere, della convinzione americana di essere i prescelti per guidare il mondo nel monumentale biancore del Campidoglio e della Casa Bianca. Bandiere a stelle e strisce dappertutto. 

Ti sentivi piccolo di fronte alla distesa infinita del National Mall fino al memoriale con l’immensa statua di Lincoln che nei film non ti era mai sembrata così gigantesca.

I musei della Smithsonian Institution, perfettamente organizzati, che non ti saresti mai aspettato fossero così interessanti.

Gli scoiattoli che attraversavano i giardini e bevevano dalle enormi fontane.

Le case basse e gli edifici vittoriani della zona universitaria che ti davano una tregua dal bianco e dalla vastità solenne degli edifici pubblici.

Ma il bianco tornava, questa volta sotto forma di tante lapidi una in fila all’altra, seguendo l’ondulazione del terreno collinare nel cimitero militare di Arlington. Silenzio, un assordante silenzio tutt’intorno alle migliaia di tombe di ragazzi, uomini e donne morti per servire la loro patria e presidenti uccisi perché volevano cambiare le cose. La fiamma perenne sulla tomba di JFK.

Questa era Washington D.C. 

*****

SOPHIE:  
\- Hot dog da 1 dollaro al baracchino per strada: X  
\- Colazione da Tiffany sulla 5th Avenue e Rockfeller Center: X   
\- Giro in bicicletta a Central Park: X  
\- MET, Guggenheim e MoMA: X  
\- Crociera sull’Hudson con book fotografico al Ponte di Brooklyn: X  
SOPHIE: Mi mancano Ellis Island, ONU e Ground Zero  
SOPHIE: Sono elettrizzata! È proprio come si vede nei film o nelle serie TV, mi aspetto da un momento all’altro che qualcuno di Friends o Sex and The City sbuchi da dietro l’angolo   
SOPHIE: Ho dovuto comprare un’altra memoria USB per la macchina fotografica

VIVIANA: New York fa quest’effetto! Quando siamo emersi dalla metro a Times Square Ale si è guardato intorno a bocca aperta come un bambino per un quarto d’ora buono!   
VIVIANA: Ma ti dirò, il meglio deve ancora venire perché Ellis Island ti lascia dentro un messaggio emotivo fortissimo. Soprattutto quando cerchi se c’è il tuo cognome sul muro con i nomi di tutti gli immigrati che sono sbarcati lì…

SOPHIE: Infatti mi sveglio presto e cerco di prendere un traghetto prima possibile perché voglio godermi la visita con calma, da come me l’hai spiegato è un posto che merita tempo

VIVIANA: Sì è molto grande e se ti fermi ad ascoltare l’audioguida ti ci vuole quasi tutta una giornata  
VIVIANA: Ma sull’Empire pensi di salirci?

SOPHIE: Non credo, ci sono passata un paio di volte e c’è sempre una coda infinita! Mi è bastata la vista dello skyline dal battello e dal tetto del Metropolitan  
SOPHIE: E poi ho ancora solo un giorno e mezzo, domani vado all’ONU e gironzolo un po’ per gli ultimi acquisti, poi dopodomani mattina Ground Zero e me ne ritorno in patria

VIVIANA: Allora gli USA ti hanno conquistata?

SOPHIE: Sì! Sicuramente è da tornarci, anche qui a New York perché dopo un po’ non ce la fai più a camminare e di sicuro un sacco di cose me le sono perse

VIVIANA: Beh, per esperienza ti posso dire che non c’è un posto tra quelli in cui sono stata dove non tornerei, solo che ci vorrebbe un’altra vita per poter far tutto!

SOPHIE: Hai ragione, ma adesso che ci ho preso gusto, non so se potrò poi rinunciare ad almeno un viaggio all’anno

VIVIANA: Non vedo perché dovresti farne a meno. Ti sei buttata e hai visto che ce la puoi fare. Sei molto più forte e in gamba di quello che pensi, te l’ho sempre detto  
VIVIANA: Ora che te ne stai rendendo conto anche tu, spero, si aprono nuove strade e opportunità per la nuova Sophie!

*ISS: Stazione Spaziale Internazionale


	5. Il quarto viaggio - Cara, vecchia Europa

Erano andate a prendere Andrea al centro estivo della scuola e ora guardavano i ragazzi giocare a calcio, impolverandosi fino alle orecchie, nel campo vicino casa.

Viviana e Sophie erano sedute su una panchina all’ombra a gustarsi un gelato. Era bello ritrovarsi faccia a faccia dopo tanti mesi in cui si erano solo sentite per telefono. Sophie era andata a Milano a prendere la preziosissima e rara carta delle linee del metrò di Parigi che Viviana custodiva gelosamente come una sacra reliquia. Poi sarebbe partita da lì per la sua visita di tre città nel cuore d’Europa.

“Vedi il ragazzo moro che adesso sta spiegando ad Andrea come tirare la palla per segnare?”

“Sì, mi sembra un po’ più grande, chi è?”

“È un compagno del corso di teatro di Massimiliano, ha un paio d’anni più di lui… lo vedi come si guardano?”

Sophie non sembrava cogliere niente di strano, Viviana alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Sta facendo il carino con Andrea perché sa che i due fratelli sono molto legati, in realtà vuole fare colpo su Max, lo vedi come gli sorride? E quell’altro è praticamente in adorazione… eh, mi sa che ho il mio Martino!” 

Ora che guardava la cosa dall’ottica dell’amica, poteva anche essere.

“Ma non è un po’ presto? Ha solo 14 anni!” 

“Guarda che i ragazzi di adesso sono molto più svegli di com’eravamo noi! Max non è neanche dei più precoci tra l’altro… è sempre stato un po’ un imbranato.” 

“Te ne ha parlato?”

“Non proprio. Quando due anni fa ha dato il suo primo bacio a una ragazza, non era entusiasta, poi ci ha riprovato, perché ha un bel numero di pretendenti, con il suo essere come il Principe Azzurro delle favole, ma continua a dirmi di non essere proprio per la quale. Poi mi arriva questo ragazzo nella compagnia del corso di teatro e me li ritrovo che stanno sempre insieme…”

“Speriamo solo che sia una cosa meno problematica di quella di Martino e Niccolò.”

“Beh, Max sa da sempre che per me la cosa non ha nessuna importanza. E nel caso dovessi percepire qualcosa di negativo, so cosa fargli vedere per aiutarlo, giusto?”

“Giusto!” 

Una volta che i ragazzi erano a letto, Viviana si mise a sedere accanto a Sophie e cominciarono a guardare e commentare le foto dei viaggi che aveva fatto. Parlarono, risero, si persero nei ricordi fino a notte inoltrata.

“Sono molto fiera di te e sono sicura che lo sarebbe anche tua madre.”

 

“Sì, lo penso anch’io…”

Per un attimo, la malinconia si affacciò alla mente di Sophie, ma l’immagine di sua madre sorridente nel vedere finalmente la figlia prendere in mano la sua vita e spiccare il volo gliela fece passare. 

Appoggiò la testa sulla spalla dell’amica, senza neanche pensarci, che subito la ricambiò. Non era un tipo che amava particolarmente il contatto fisico con le persone, tra di loro si abbracciavano per salutarsi, ma non c’erano mai state manifestazioni fisiche di affetto perché Viviana aveva capito che Sophie sarebbe stata in imbarazzo. In realtà, ne avrebbe avuto un gran bisogno, ma c’era sempre questa sua convinzione di fondo di non piacere a nessuno che la bloccava dal lasciarsi andare anche con chi le stava dimostrando il contrario.

Ora invece le era venuto naturale cercare un contatto fisico con Viviana, come avrebbe fatto con sua madre, se fosse stata al suo posto. E l’amica non poteva che esserne felice perché finalmente, forse, un altro pezzo della barriera di protezione che Sophie si era costruita intorno poteva iniziare a cadere.

Le aveva detto tanti anni prima che non farla sentire sola e farle vedere che almeno a una persona lei piaceva era la sua missione. Aveva mantenuto l’impegno, nonostante tutte le difficoltà e le cose che erano successe nel frattempo.

E avrebbe continuato a farlo.

****

L’inconfondibile odore dolciastro che ti colpiva con l’aria che arrivava dalla galleria quando il metrò raggiungeva la banchina. Le mattonelle a ricoprire le volte delle stazioni, il rettangolo blu con il nome della fermata in bianco, le ringhiere in stile art déco da fotografare in tutte le angolazioni.

Ti facevi venire il mal di collo perché stavi con la testa all’insù dentro Notre Dame per cercare di capire quale fosse la vetrata più bella, finché non ti arrendevi al fatto che non poteva essercene una migliore delle altre.

Passeggiavi senza fretta lungo i Quais, tra le bancarelle dei librai, guardando il via vai delle barche sulla Senna.

Ti perdevi senza seguire una meta precisa tra i saliscendi del cimitero di Père Lachaise, nel silenzio, guardando come ospiti illustri avessero avuto solo una semplice lapide mentre emeriti sconosciuti avevano vere e proprie opere d’arte ad adornare l’ultima dimora.

Ti allontanavi dal traffico e dalla folla dei boulevards appena vedevi il cancello di un parco, perché in ogni giardino si poteva nascondere un’oasi di pace.

E poi, ti ritrovavi nell’immensità degli Champs Elysées da percorrere in discesa, con una leggera deviazione per fotografare il grandioso portone dorato del Petit Palais, e il colonnato illuminato di rosso del Grand Palais.

In mezzo a Place de la Concorde ti sentivi piccolo, come quando ti ritrovavi vicino alla Piramide e ti rendevi conto di quanto fosse grande il Palazzo del Louvre che si allungava intorno a te.

Camminavi, camminavi per ore per gustare appieno ogni scorcio, ogni angolo, come quella porta, piccolissima, nascosta sotto il colonnato di Place des Vosges che si affacciava su un piccolo giardino, cortile di uno dei tanti ‘hotels particuliers’ del Marais.

Ogni zona era una scoperta, aveva il suo odore che veniva dai ristoranti, i suoi negozi da curiosare, la sua chiesa con il proprio giardino per fare una sosta. Dall’eleganza delle dimore dei ricchi banchieri intorno al Parc Monceau, ai negozi di abiti da sposa a basso costo lungo il Boulevard Magenta, ai grattacieli della Défense.

Le parole non possono descrivere l’atmosfera e le sensazioni che camminare per Parigi ti può dare. Bisogna viverla.

*****

SOPHIE: Non che avessi qualche dubbio a riguardo, ma ora capisco perché la ami così tanto!

VIVIANA: Amare è riduttivo, ogni volta ci lascio un pezzo di cuore

SOPHIE: Non so, c’è talmente tanta meraviglia tutt’intorno a te che fai fatica a scegliere una cosa che ti piace più di un’altra…

VIVIANA: Nell’ordine: il Pont Alexandre III illuminato la sera; una passeggiata lungo il Canal Saint Martin; il Museé Carnavalet; l’Ile Saint-Louis; l’atmosfera del Quartiere Latino; ogni singolo palazzo con una mansarda (cioè praticamente tutti…); le cancellate degli hotels particuliers; il profumo che esce dalle boulangeries e quello delle crepes…potrei andare avanti all’infinito!

SOPHIE: Ah ha ah!! È vero! Non credo di aver mai camminato così tanto, però è come hai detto tu, ogni angolo ti può riservare una sorpresa che se ti limiti ad andare nei ‘soliti’ posti rischi di perderti

VIVIANA: Però almeno il Louvre l’hai fatto, giusto? Ho messo ‘La jeune martyre’ come screensaver!

Quel quadro, certo non uno dei più famosi delle infinite collezioni del museo, l’aveva colpita fin dalla prima volta in cui l’aveva visto, durante lo stage linguistico alle superiori. Viviana era rimasta a contemplarlo a lungo e quando poi avevano avuto la possibilità di tornare dentro, una volta finita la visita guidata, lei era andata dalla giovane donna, morta in uno specchio d’acqua con le mani legate, una luce mistica che illuminava il vestito bianco e i capelli biondi. Quell’immagine se la voleva imprimere nella memoria perché l’aveva fatta emozionare.

SOPHIE: Ci ho passato una giornata e alla fine ero stordita da tutto quello che ho visto. Abbiamo prodotto così tanta bellezza nel corso dei secoli che non mi capacito di come ci stiamo riducendo adesso…

VIVIANA: Sta prevalendo l’ignoranza, ma se guardo ai miei figli ho qualche speranza!

SOPHIE: Promettimi che torneremo qui insieme a vedere quello che non sono riuscita in questi giorni

VIVIANA: Sai che ti dico? Ti prometto che ci prenderemo un piccolo studio solo per noi due e che ci andremo ogni volta che avremo voglia di starcene per i fatti nostri e di goderci la ‘joie de vivre’

Lo stava per fare sul serio, moltissimi anni prima. La madre di Viviana condivideva l’amore della figlia per Parigi e stavano pensando di prendere un monolocale perché lei aveva deciso di cercare un’opportunità di studio o lavoro lì dopo la laurea. Ma poi era arrivato Alessandro e i piani di trasferirsi all’estero erano andati in soffitta.

Ora aveva la libertà di poterlo fare, una volta che i ragazzi fossero stati abbastanza grandi da cavarsela da soli per qualche giorno e la sola idea la faceva sentire di nuovo giovane. Forse questo viaggio di Sophie non avrebbe cambiato solo la vita dell’amica, ma anche la sua.

*****

Biciclette che sfrecciavano in ogni direzione, con il carrello per trasportare i bambini o il cane o la spesa.

Le case appiccicate una all’altra, che se le guardavi bene erano storte, perché in quel modo avrebbero resistito meglio alla possibilità che le fondamenta cedessero con il logorio dell’acqua dei canali. Con quei tetti strani ma inconfondibili.

L’odore forte della cannabis ogni volta che passavi davanti ad un ‘coffee shop’.

La luce rossa alle finestre delle case del famoso quartiere che si rifletteva sui canali, mentre improbabili accessori erotici facevano bella mostra nei negozi, strappando risate ai gruppi di turisti che passeggiavano nella zona.

I colori del mercato dei fiori, dove non potevi non comprare almeno un sacchetto di bulbi di tulipani. Poi avresti pensato a dove metterli, ma erano un simbolo e non potevi proprio farne a meno.

Il giro in barca lungo i canali e nella zona del porto che ti permetteva di capire meglio come la città si sia sviluppata completamente attorno all’acqua e in armonia con essa.

Questa era Amsterdam.

*****

SOPHIE: Sono stata a Zaanse Schans in giornata. A parte i treni efficientissimi, cosa che avevo già visto venendo qui da Parigi, sembrava che il tempo si fosse fermato. I mulini erano quasi tutti in funzione, ho assaggiato il formaggio e comprato gli zoccoli di legno che non userò mai altrimenti quello del piano di sotto mi fa buttare fuori casa!

VIVIANA: Praticamente tutta l’Olanda in una giornata!  
VIVIANA: Lì la cosa è diventata un’attrazione turistica perché ci sono molto mulini tutti insieme, ma noi avevamo girato in biciletta anche in zone dove praticamente non c’era nessuno e anche il resto del Paese è così

SOPHIE: Se non fosse che sono fuori allenamento, piacerebbe anche a me girarla in bici, anche se vanno un po’ troppo veloci per i miei gusti

VIVIANA: Sì me lo ricordo, in città devi stare attento perché i ciclisti hanno la precedenza anche sui pedoni

SOPHIE: Comunque approvata anche questa tappa, adesso sono molto incuriosita dalla prossima che non avrei proprio considerato come possibile meta per un viaggio

VIVIANA: Nemmeno io, infatti era solo una tappa di passaggio per andare verso la Danimarca ma poi ci abbiamo passato una giornata intera e mi è piaciuta tantissimo!

*****

Mattoni rossi che ricoprivano le facciate degli edifici storici e di quelli nuovi. 

Ristoranti di tutti i tipi affacciati sul porto.

La zona dei vecchi magazzini e del vecchio porto commerciale riconvertita con musei, centri ricreativi, aree pedonali e parchi giochi all’avanguardia.

Ville in stile vittoriano con giardini fioriti che si alternavano a moderni condomini in vetro e acciaio costosissimi in una strana armonia che non risultava il pugno nell’occhio che ci si poteva aspettare.

Un unico immenso parco con salici enormi, piste ciclabili e da jogging che circondava un lago interno che ti dava l’impressione di essere un mare.

Quell’odore così tipico di tutte le città costruite sull’acqua, quel misto di mare, fiume, cherosene delle navi e umidità che però non dà fastidio perché ne è parte integrante.

Questa era Amburgo.

*****

SOPHIE: Allora, devo dare ragione a Max che il Miniatur Wunderland è bellissimo! Anche chi non è appassionato non può non apprezzare

Il figlio più grande di Viviana era stato fin da piccolo appassionato di treni e di modellini ferroviari. La scelta di fare tappa ad Amburgo nel viaggio verso la Danimarca era stata dettata proprio dalla presenza del plastico ferroviario più grande del mondo. E ovviamente era stata un’impresa riuscire a far uscire Max quando ormai il museo stava per chiudere.

VIVIANA: Spero che tu abbia fatto un milione di foto perché se viene fuori che ci sei andata, non ti darà tregua…

SOPHIE: Ne ho fatte, ma non credo di arrivare a un milione!  
SOPHIE: Su Lubecca non lo so, sì è sicuramente particolare per via delle mura però effettivamente, come hai detto tu, uno si aspetterebbe qualcosa di più

VIVIANA: Sì, c’ero rimasta un po’ male sinceramente, mentre invece Amburgo mi aveva colpita in positivo

SOPHIE: Ora, dopo tutti questi treni, aerei e camminate, ho proprio bisogno di qualcosa di rilassante...


	6. Il quinto viaggio - Notti bianche

Dal momento che l’esperienza in crociera ai Caraibi era piaciuta a Sophie, Viviana gliel’aveva proposta, stavolta sotto forma di crociera fluviale, per visitare la Russia. 

Avrebbe fatto il giro inverso rispetto a quello che aveva fatto l’amica tanti anni prima, in modo da terminare la crociera a San Pietroburgo e potersi fermare poi un paio di giorni in più in quella città, che si meritava molto più di qualche tour guidato fatto di fretta per vedere tutto in un solo giorno.

Il periodo era quello giusto, poteva anche far caldo da stare in maglietta o addirittura in canottiera, soprattutto a Mosca dove in estate la temperatura non era tanto diversa da quella di Milano. E poi c’era luce fino a tardi.

Sophie non aveva mai pensato a quel Paese come a una possibile destinazione per un viaggio, ma Viviana gliene aveva parlato con entusiasmo, dicendole che ancora rimpiangeva di non essere più riuscita a tornare a San Pietroburgo. Era appassionata della storia russa, della dinastia dei Romanov, con tutti i misteri legati alla scomparsa dell’ultimo Zar e per lei poter ammirare i palazzi fatti costruire da Caterina La Grande per rendere il suo Paese all’altezza degli altri grandi regni d’Europa era stata una bellissima esperienza. 

Sophie si fidava e finora tutti i luoghi in cui Viviana l’aveva mandata non l’avevano delusa, quindi era sicura che sarebbe tornata con un nuovo tesoro di cose imparate, scoperte ed emozioni che avrebbe aggiunto a quelli dei viaggi precedenti.

Si sentiva sempre più ricca perché le persone che aveva incontrato, i luoghi che aveva visitato, le abitudini che aveva avuto modo di scoprire in altre parti del mondo la facevano sentire come parte di un qualcosa di meraviglioso in cui tutti sono diversi ma allo stesso tempo contribuiscono ugualmente a rendere il nostro mondo un posto speciale. E anche se rimanevano tutte le sue paure, le sue insicurezze e quella sensazione di base di essere sola, riusciva a gestirle e a non farsene schiacciare, perché aveva qualcosa di bello cui pensare. 

Le sembrava quasi di non aver vissuto veramente prima. C’erano così tante cose che avrebbe potuto fare… però non era troppo tardi, stava recuperando e incamerando tanta di quella forza ed energia che era sicura di poter fare qualsiasi cosa, ora.

*****

Le mura rosse intorno al Cremlino, che proteggevano la sede del potere religioso e temporale, con i suoi palazzi bianchi e gialli e i tetti verdi di diverse epoche, che con il tempo erano stati collegati tra di loro a creare un unico sistema. Le cupole dorate delle cattedrali, parte integrante della cittadella. Lo splendore dei gioielli del tesoro degli Zar che rilucevano nelle teche di vetro. 

Il rettangolo quasi perfetto della Piazza Rossa, i colori della Cattedrale di San Basilio che sembrava fatta di marzapane, il bianco degli storici Grandi Magazzini GUM che chiudeva la piazza dal lato opposto delle mura turrite.

Il Bolshoi, tempio della danza classica e della grande tradizione russa del balletto.

I palazzi giganteschi con la tipica forma sovietica che prendevano possesso della città non appena si lasciava il cuore storico.

La metropolitana, con le sue stazioni una diversa dall’altra che erano piccole opere d’arte.

Questa era Mosca.

*****

Un paesaggio con infinite distese pianeggianti.

La nave che doveva attraversare numerose chiuse per passare, attraverso i vari canali che lo collegavano agli altri fiumi russi, al Volga.

Le rive talmente vicine che quando si passava in un bosco, ti sembrava di toccare le fronde dei pini con le dita, stando sul ponte scoperto.

Tramonti. Pomeriggi di navigazione in relax, leggendo mentre la natura ti circondava e la nave scivolava lenta sull’acqua.

Avevi scoperto presto che ogni antica città della Russia aveva il suo Cremlino, la sua cittadella protetta da mura con i suoi palazzi e le sue chiese. Bianche, rosse, colorate, con le cupole blu, verdi, dorate e le imponenti iconostasi che arrivavano fino al soffitto, decorate in ogni particolare, che celavano agli occhi del popolo l’essenza della divinità.

Uglich, Yaroslavl, Goritsy. Una volta città di principi o governate da enormi monasteri-fortezza, ora placidamente adagiate sulla riva del fiume, ad aspettare di essere scoperte da turisti di tutto il mondo, incantati dalla bellezza del paesaggio e dal ritmo di vita lento.

Poi, il gioiello che non ti aspettavi, che da solo valeva il viaggio per la sensazione di essere arrivati al confine del mondo appena messo piede sull’isola, dopo aver navigato sul Lago Onega, che sembrava un mare. Costruzioni di legno e tetti d’ardesia, gioielli in ambra, prati verdissimi, il silenzio rotto solo dal rumore del vento e dalle pale del mulino. Sembrava che il tempo si fosse fermato e quando la nave si era allontanata dal pontile e avevi dovuto lasciarti alle spalle questa gemma preziosa, sapevi che te la saresti ricordata per sempre come uno dei luoghi più magici che avevi visitato. Khizi.

Questa era la Russia.

*****

SOPHIE: Hai fatto bene ad insistere per farmi rimanere a San Pietroburgo un po’ di più a fine crociera. È bellissima!  
SOPHIE: Si vede che è stata concepita per essere la capitale di un grande Impero, è tutto grandioso, i palazzi sono uno più bello dell’altro e poi tutti i colori diversi, le chiese, i canali, i giardini…

VIVIANA: Eh sì, noi avevamo fatto l’errore di fare la crociera all’inverso, per cui siamo stati solo due giorni lì ed è uno dei miei grandi rimpianti

SOPHIE: Un giorno ti ci vuole solo per l’Hermitage, perché non ci sono solo le collezioni da ammirare, ma anche il palazzo stesso

VIVIANA: Infatti! E poi si vede già da fuori, sia dalla Piazza dell’Ammiragliato che dalla Neva che è immenso

SOPHIE: Poi un’altra giornata va dedicata a Peterhof. Io non ho visto le grandi regge (a) cui si è ispirato perché non sono stata né a Versailles né a Schonbrunn, ma lì è tutto splendido! Oro, marmi e tessuti preziosi dappertutto  
SOPHIE: La luce che entra dalle grandi finestre e rende tutto ancora più sfavillante  
SOPHIE: I giardini con i giochi d’acque e le terrazze che scendono fino al Mar Baltico

VIVIANA: È incredibile, da rimanere a bocca aperta  
VIVIANA: E com’è il fatto che alle 22 c’è ancora il sole che non è tramontato? È una delle cose che mi aveva colpito di più…

SOPHIE: Bellissimo! Se non fosse che non te lo puoi godere più di tanto perché ad un certo punto devi andare a letto  
SOPHIE: Però a me dà energia il fatto di poter star fuori all’aria aperta a godermi la giornata fin quasi all’infinito perché c’è luce

VIVIANA: Quindi, sei partita un po’ scettica ma ti ho convinto? Ne valeva la pena?

SOPHIE: Non ho mai dubitato della tua scelta di farmi venire qui. Solo che non avevo idea ci potessero essere cose così belle da vedere!

VIVIANA: Devi sempre fidarti di me, ho solo cose belle in serbo per te, te le meriti tutte…

SOPHIE: Grazie, davvero. Con questi viaggi mi sto sentendo vicina a te come non mi sono mai sentita con nessun’altro. È come se stessi entrando un po’ nel tuo mondo.

VIVIANA: Ne sono contenta! Era un po’ quello che speravo capitasse. Oltre al fatto che sto vedendo una nuova Sophie grintosa che mi piace un sacco!  
VIVIANA: I prossimi viaggi te li invidio proprio tanto, sono tra i miei luoghi preferiti al mondo… vorrei tanto poterli fare con te ma proprio non mi posso muovere fino a Natale

SOPHIE: Lo so… dispiace anche a me, ma avremo modo di rifarci, me l’hai promesso un viaggio on the road noi due insieme e so che manterrai la parola


	7. Il sesto viaggio - Sabbia e grattacieli

L’autunno era arrivato in anticipo, venti freddi soffiavano su Roma mentre Sophie preparava la valigia per la sesta volta quell’anno. Pantaloni leggeri e magliette a mezze maniche per il giorno, qualche maglioncino e una giacca per la sera, il costume da bagno…

Sarebbe andata al caldo.

Stavolta, la meta prescelta era uno di quei posti in cui Sophie aveva sempre sognato di poter andare e Viviana era riuscita a trovare voli e hotel a prezzi ottimi, come sempre. L’amica l’aveva rassicurata sul fatto che poteva girare da sola senza nessun problema, con la metropolitana o in taxi e che avrebbe potuto appoggiarsi a delle agenzie locali presso la reception degli hotel per fare delle escursioni che le aveva suggerito. 

Viviana era stata negli Emirati Arabi Uniti diverse volte. La prima ci era andata quasi per caso, quando lei e la madre avevano deciso di non fare le vacanze estive al mare in Liguria, dove avevano una casa fin da quando Viviana era nata. Avevano scelto un villaggio nuovo di zecca, per la prima volta nella loro vita, in un Emirato ad un’ora da Dubai. 

Una volta lì, avevano partecipato ad alcune escursioni che avevano permesso a Viviana di scoprire una cosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettata: nel Paese che tutti conoscono per i grattacieli avveniristici e le continue sfide a fare le cose più strane, tipo isole a forma di palma o planisfero, esistevano degli importantissimi siti archeologici dell’Età del Bronzo. 

Lei aveva già deciso che avrebbe fatto la tesi in Archeologia, un po’ perché il professore era decisamente un bel ragazzo, un po’ perché era sempre stata appassionata di antiche civiltà fin dalla terza elementare. Non sapeva però su cosa avrebbe potuto svilupparla, anche per collegarla ad altre materie studiate nel suo percorso di studi in Scienze del Turismo. Lì ebbe l’idea, avrebbe sviluppato un progetto per rendere fruibili i siti ai turisti creando dei parchi archeologici ed inserendoli in itinerari e circuiti di visita. Il professore ne fu entusiasta perché conosceva personalmente l’archeologa danese che li aveva scoperti, perciò fu un successo. 

Ci tornò poi diverse volte, a trovare un ex collega del marito che si era trasferito lì per lavoro, per una fiera internazionale cui il marito doveva partecipare e semplicemente per vacanza.

Ogni volta c’era qualcosa di nuovo da vedere, ma non tralasciava mai le cose che le piacevano di più e che aveva segnato a Sophie sulle guide che anche lei stava collezionando.

*****

La voce del Muezzin che scandiva i momenti della giornata dai minareti delle moschee presenti in ogni quartiere.

Il traffico sempre intenso sulle grandi arterie che collegavano le varie parti di una città sviluppata in lunghezza.

Il nucleo originario che si affacciava sul ‘creek’, un’insenatura lunga e stretta che sembrava un fiume, dove ancora un briciolo di atmosfera tipica del Medioriente si riusciva a percepire nei suq, nel quartiere storico con le sue ‘torri del vento’ presenti in ogni casa, che erano state pensate per rendere gli ambienti più freschi possibile in estate, quando la temperatura arrivava vicino ai 50°.

L’andirivieni di acqua-taxi, ‘dhow’ in legno pronti a portare i turisti in un’escursione fino alla fine del ‘creek’ che rendevano anche questa lingua d’acqua trafficata.

Shopping center di qualsiasi dimensione in ogni quartiere della città che diventavano poi delle città in miniatura man mano che si lasciava la parte vecchia per approdare in un mondo che sembrava futuristico.

La metropolitana sopraelevata con le sue stazioni che sembravano piccole riproduzioni della famosa ‘Opera House’ di Sydney che arrivava fino al limite della città dove poi la sabbia riprendeva possesso degli spazi lasciati vuoti dall’uomo.

Grattacieli di grandi banche, società internazionali, compagnie aeree, hotel. Uno dietro l’altro, senza sosta, a rendere Sheik Zhayed Road un compendio di architettura moderna senza uguali.

L’apoteosi dell’idea di grandezza e maestosità nel Dubai Mall, per cui non bastava una giornata per vederlo tutto, perché non c’erano solamente negozi, un’area dedicata esclusivamente alle gioiellerie in stile arabeggiante, una food court in cui non sapevi dove fermarti perché troppa scelta. C’erano anche una pista di pattinaggio su ghiaccio e l’acquario. 

Poi uscivi per ammirare la fontana danzante e il naso si spostava all’insù per cercare di far stare tutti gli 800 metri del Burj Khalifa nell’inquadratura della macchina fotografica. Impresa praticamente impossibile.

Jumeirah, il quartiere affacciato sul Golfo Persico con la sua spiaggia grandissima e bellissima, il mare calmo, pulito e caldo, la scia di conchiglie lasciate dalla bassa marea, le palme. Il Suq Madinat in cui potevi farti un giro su delle imbarcazioni simili alle gondole in mezzo a un paesaggio che riproduceva un antico villaggio, con la sagoma inconfondibile del Burj-al-Arab che svettava sulle case basse e cambiava colore di sera.

Questa era Dubai.

*****

SOPHIE: Che bella giornata! Sono stata con l’escursione ad Al-Ain  
SOPHIE: Il paesaggio, una volta che ci siamo allontanati dalla città, è bellissimo! Dune di sabbia ai lati della strada, poi improvvisamente inizia a salire e diventa tutto di pietra con qualche lingua di verde tra le montagne  
SOPHIE: Poi abbiamo visitato il forte con il parco, l’oasi, abbiamo visto gli animali del deserto

VIVIANA: Bene! Lì è un po’ più autentico di Dubai, ti puoi fare un’idea di come vivessero prima dei petrodollari, in un ambiente che hanno lasciato com’era senza per forza doverci costruire qualcosa  
VIVIANA: Ma invece ieri sulla costa dell’Oceano Indiano? Mi aspettavo il report quotidiano e invece neanche un messaggio della buona notte… non si fa…

SOPHIE: Scusami! È che ho conosciuto questa coppia di Inglesi molto simpatici e quando siamo rientrati abbiamo deciso di fare serata al Mall of The Emirates che era l’unico centro commerciale che mi mancava da vedere…  
SOPHIE: Abbiamo fatto tardi e sono andata subito a letto perché è stata una giornata impegnativa

VIVIANA: Guarda che ti stavo prendendo in giro… sei adorabile quando ti scusi per niente!

SOPHIE: Scema!  
SOPHIE: Comunque mi è piaciuta anche la costa est, molto più selvaggia, con le montagne che arrivano fino al mare che però era un po’ più agitato e freddino, perciò non abbiamo fatto il bagno

VIVIANA: Allora ieri sera hai visto la pista da sci? Che ne pensi?

SOPHIE: Che questi sono proprio matti! Poi mi ha fatto ridere vedere le donna con le ‘abaya’ e i ‘moon boot’…

VIVIANA: Anche il bar tipo chalet di montagna con i camini e il finto fuoco dentro non è male!

SOPHIE: Ah ah aha ah! Comunque mi piace un sacco perché anche se si capisce che è tutto artificiale, l’hanno fatto proprio bene  
SOPHIE: E poi posso girare tranquillamente senza che nessuno mi dia fastidio, c’è molta polizia in giro e sono tutti gentili e premurosi con noi occidentali

VIVIANA: Bene, domani tutto a posto con il pullman per Abu Dhabi?

SOPHIE: Sì, l’altro giorno sono passata a fare il biglietto così ho visto dov’è il terminal di partenza e so come regolarmi con gli orari. Non vedo l’ora di questa seconda parte del viaggio!

*****

La passeggiata lungo il mare, con i suoi giardini ben curati, le fontane, i pergolati con i tavoli per mangiare all’aperto, gli accessi alla spiaggia di sabbia bianca orlata di palme con il mare sempre calmo e le acque basse e chiare.

Uno skyline meno ambizioso di quello della ‘sorella’ più famosa, meno invasivo e meno soffocante, che lasciava spazio a edifici meno sfarzosi, a molte zone verdi.

Il bianco abbagliante della Grande Moschea di Sheik Zayed, una delle più grandi del mondo, che si mescolava con l’oro e i colori degli immensi tappeti nelle sale di preghiera.

L’inconfondibile profilo dell’Emirates Palace, con la sua forma da palazzo delle mille e una notte, con il via vai di macchine lussuose che oltrepassavano la sfarzosa cancellata e il prato sempre di un perfetto verde smeraldo.

La Torre di Marina Mall con il suo ristorante girevole che ti permetteva di avere una vista completa dell’isola e di tutte le altre, ancora poco sfruttate, lì intorno.

Poi, il capolavoro del lusso e del divertimento in un luogo prima occupato solo dai pozzi di estrazione del petrolio. Yas Island. Il suo porto per gli yatch accanto al più esclusivo circuito di Formula 1 del mondo. 

Questa era Abu Dhabi.

*****

SOPHIE: Ma c’è l’IKEA qui!!!! Incredibile!

VIVIANA: Sì infatti, c’ero rimasta anch’io quando l’avevo vista, anche perché i loro gusti sono un po’ meno austeri di quelli svedesi, ma tant’è… business is business

SOPHIE: Comunque mi sono divertita un sacco al Ferrari World, non so da quanti anni non andavo su una montagna russa e farlo in un parco dedicato ad una delle nostre eccellenze è stato bello  
SOPHIE: Anche se non è che la pasta al ragù che ho mangiato in uno dei ristoranti dentro fosse proprio come la nostra…

VIVIANA: Eh, devono comunque adeguarsi ai gusti locali, le spezie ce le mettono anche quando non c’entrano 

SOPHIE: Qui è tutto più a misura d’uomo, più compatto e facile da girare anche a piedi. Magari meno appariscente ma mi piace altrettanto  
SOPHIE: Ieri poi siamo andati con una coppia di ragazzi italiani e una mamma/figlia che stanno nel mio hotel a prendere il the all’Emirates Palace, perché erano tutte in fissa con il film di Sex and the City… beh, è stata un’esperienza che non penso mi ricapiterà più! 

VIVIANA: Com’è? Super pacchiano?

SOPHIE: Decisamente troppo sfarzoso per i miei gusti, però… ti senti una principessa anche solo per un paio d’ore

VIVIANA: La prossima volta organizzo anch’io di andarci, voglio proprio vederlo  
VIVIANA: Sei alla fine del penultimo viaggio di questa ‘maratona’ intorno al mondo, come ti senti?

SOPHIE: Penso che avrò bisogno di un periodo di pausa, dopo il prossimo viaggio, per assimilare bene tutto, sistemare i ricordi… mi sta venendo voglia di scrivere qualcosa sulle sensazioni che ho provato e le esperienze che ho vissuto ed era tanto che non mi capitava  
SOPHIE: Mi sento in sintonia con il mondo, libera, felice, immensamente grata di aver avuto l’opportunità di vivere questi mesi in posti così diversi tra loro, sempre con te al mio fianco  
SOPHIE: Da sola non ce l’avrei mai fatta

VIVIANA: Forse è vero, ma io ho solo messo in moto un qualcosa che secondo me è sempre stato dentro di te e aspettava solo l’occasione e il momento per venire fuori  
VIVIANA: Ora la mia Sophie ha spiccato il volo e può conquistare il mondo!


	8. L'ultimo viaggio - Il Grande Fiume

Sophie era seduta sul letto, la valigia ormai pronta per essere chiusa, lo zaino per l’aereo appoggiato accanto.

Guardava una scena che ormai le era diventata familiare. Eppure stavolta c’era qualcosa di diverso. Lei si sentiva diversa e non aveva niente a che fare con la meta del suo ultimo viaggio. 

Tutta colpa del mese di novembre che da sempre le metteva addosso una tristezza infinita, perché mentre tutti iniziavano a pensare al Natale, le vetrine pian piano di riempivano di addobbi e di idee per i regali, lei sapeva che si sarebbe ripetuto tutto sempre uguale. Cene e pranzi con i parenti che non erano dispersi in giro, dove tutti l’avrebbero guardata e giudicata come quella ‘strana’ della famiglia, perché non si era sposata, non aveva avuto figli, mai un fidanzato da presentare in quelle occasioni. 

Quell’anno per lo meno non sarebbe più stata obbligata a sorbirsi quel supplizio, con la morte della madre e il fatto che era stata quasi più spesso fuori Italia che a Roma, i pochi legami che aveva con i parenti erano diventati inesistenti. 

Avrebbe passato le feste da sola. Non era quello il problema… non del tutto.

L’avvicinarsi dell’anniversario della scomparsa della madre e del suo quarantesimo compleanno, la consapevolezza che, una volta rientrata da questi dieci giorni in Egitto, sarebbe tornata alla sua vita priva di emozioni e di scopo erano un mix di emozioni negative difficile da gestire anche per la ‘nuova’ Sophie.

Per la prima volta da quando sua madre l’aveva lasciata, si mise a piangere. Andò avanti finché si sentì meglio, ignorando due chiamate di Viviana che poi le aveva mandato un messaggio per augurarle buon viaggio e raccomandandole come sempre di avvisare quando fosse arrivata sana e salva.

Non voleva che lei la sentisse giù, l’avrebbe sicuramente capito se si fossero sentite per telefono, perciò fece finta di non aver letto il messaggio. Le avrebbe risposto la mattina dopo andando in aeroporto. In realtà, correre da Viviana e lasciarsi andare tra le sue braccia era la sola cosa che voleva in quel momento… ma sapeva perfettamente che non poteva farlo, non poteva essere come lo voleva lei. 

Sperava che durante il viaggio, che era sicura sarebbe stato meraviglioso, le sarebbe passata, ma aveva la brutta sensazione di stare ripiombando in quel pozzo senza fondo, buio e freddo, da cui aveva fatto così tanta fatica per riuscire ad uscire.

*****

Il grande fiume Nilo con l’acqua blu, la striscia rigogliosa di palmeti, giardini e campi coltivati e poi l’imponenza delle montagne di sabbia e pietre che la sovrastava. Le vele bianche delle feluche, i palazzi coloniali che ospitavano hotel storici, le case dello stesso colore della sabbia, con i tetti bassi, ammassate una vicina all’altra. Luxor.

Tra moschee e bazar, vicino al fiume, i grandiosi templi con gli obelischi che si alzavano verso il cielo, le statue colossali dei faraoni seduti in trono o i piedi, con le corone simbolo dell’Alto e del Basso Egitto. Colonne con i capitelli a forma di fiore di loto completamente ricoperte di geroglifici che raccontavano le gesta dei grandi re e le storie delle divinità. 

Il viale delle sfingi, la sala ipostila del complesso di Karnak, il lago. Tutto era solenne, tutto trasmetteva l’idea di sacro che permeava la vita degli antichi egizi.

Una volta era tutto dipinto in colori accesi, turchese, verde, giallo, arancio, ocra. Ora era tutto color della sabbia destinato nei millenni a sgretolarsi con il vento del deserto e a tornare ad esso.

Il silenzio assoluto nella Valle dei Re e delle Regine, dove le ultime dimore dei sovrani e dei più alti dignitari di corte erano state scavate nelle montagne spoglie e nascoste alla vista, perché nessuno disturbasse il passaggio nella vita dell’aldilà. Dovevi scendere scale ripide e strette, quasi ti sentivi soffocare pensando alle tonnellate di pietra sopra di te, per entrare in un mondo magico fatto di pareti dipinte in ogni angolo, con scene di vita quotidiana, di caccia, di banchetti, di offerte alle divinità. Entravi nella vita di chi aveva riposato nei sarcofagi di legno e pietra e ti sentivi quasi di troppo, perché quella meraviglia non doveva essere destinata agli occhi dei mortali, ma solo degli dei.

I colori ineguagliabili del tramonto che infuocava la sabbia del deserto e mandava mille riflessi dorati sul fiume che scorreva placido sotto le grandi navi. 

L’attesa, con tutte le altre navi, per il passaggio dell’imponente chiusa di Esna con i venditori di papiri, essenze e abiti tradizionali che si affiancavano con le loro piccole canoe, sperando di concludere qualche affare.

La magia assoluta del piccolo tempio di Kom Ombo visitato al tramonto, quando una grande striscia di cielo era già blu scuro e faceva risaltare la luce calda, che illuminava le colonne e le mura.

All’improvviso, un’isola su cui si stagliavano le possenti mura spoglie di un tempio e un piccolo gioiello di altre colonne che si affacciava sul fiume. L’isola di File, dedicata alla grande dea Iside, la madre divina.

La diga di Assuan, opera ingegneristica all’avanguardia che aveva creato uno specchio d’acqua blu in mezzo alle dune e alle montagne di sabbia.

La celebrazione dell’amore divino che legava il Faraone alla sua Grande Sposa Reale. Ramses II e Nefertari. I templi di Abu Simbel, strappati con un lavoro immane all’innalzamento delle acque a causa della diga e ancora lì dove il faraone li aveva voluti, in un luogo remoto e sperduto, magico e divino.

Questo era l’Egitto.

*****

SOPHIE: Ciao! Sono al Cairo e finalmente posso scriverti dopo una settimana di isolamento… che però ha reso ancora più magica l’atmosfera e la sensazione di trovarsi al cospetto di una delle più grandi civiltà della storia

VIVIANA: Ehi! Che bello sentirti! Ero tranquilla perché sapevo che saresti stata rapita dalla bellezza di quei luoghi, però mi sei mancata

SOPHIE: Davvero volevi fare l’egittologa da piccola? Insomma, hanno fatto cose grandiose ma l’idea di mettermi a scavare in mezzo al deserto non mi sembra allettante…

VIVIANA: Io sono sempre stata affascinata dal deserto, mi dà una sensazione di pace che non ha eguali, quando sto seduta, accarezzando la sabbia con le dita a guardare l’infinito davanti a me  
VIVIANA: E degli Egizi mi sono innamorata a scuola quando li abbiamo studiati. Ho letto non so quanti libri, la loro cultura è meravigliosa, le opere d’arte che ci hanno lasciato impareggiabili.   
VIVIANA: Se potessi scegliere un’epoca storica in cui reincarnarmi, sceglierei il Nuovo Regno. All’epoca lì le donne avevano un ruolo e un’importanza che quasi non abbiamo neanche qui adesso…

SOPHIE: Domani mi prendo un giorno di relax, sto un po’ in piscina e poi ho un giro della parte araba della città. Dopodomani le Piramidi e poi prima di partire il Museo Egizio

VIVIANA: Sappimi poi dire se la Sfinge fa lo stesso effetto anche a te… anche se sapendo che io sono rimasta delusa perché me l’aspettavo più grande sei preparata e non vale

SOPHIE: Sarò stupitissima! E non mi farò influenzare, prometto

VIVIANA: Hai tutto organizzato vero? Non andare in giro da sola, mi raccomando

SOPHIE: Sì tranquilla

VIVIANA: Bene, ci sentiamo allora i prossimi giorni e poi quando torni

SOPHIE: Ok, buona notte!

*****

Sophie si sentiva stanca, non era stato un viaggio particolarmente impegnativo, la crociera sul Nilo era stata molto rilassante e anche al Cairo non aveva dovuto fare sveglie presto e aveva avuto modo di godere della SPA dell’hotel. Eppure, già durante il viaggio in aereo si era sentita come se non avesse dormito per giorni, la testa pesante, il corpo dolorante.

Appena presa la valigia non vedeva l’ora di essere già a casa, sotto una doccia calda e poi immediatamente a letto fino ad un orario imprecisato del giorno successivo.

L’ultima cosa che si sarebbe immaginata era Viviana che l’aspettava all’uscita del ritiro bagagli. Aveva anche lei un piccolo trolley e le sorrideva.

Nel tragitto in taxi, venne fuori che era stata invitata a Roma per la presentazione di una guida su alcune città d’Italia dal punto di vista delle donne, cui lei aveva contribuito con diversi pezzi su Milano, tramite un’amica che lavorava per la casa editrice.

“Ho approfittato subito della coincidenza di date per organizzarmi e rimanere qui fino a domani, così ti ho fatto una sorpresa!”

Sophie ne era immensamente felice, ma dopo che si mangiarono una pizza al trancio presa dall’asporto sotto casa e si raccontarono un po’ di aneddoti del viaggio, la tristezza prese di nuovo il sopravvento.

Erano sedute sul divano, in una scena molto familiare ad entrambe… avevano la testa appoggiata allo schienale e si guardavano.

Chiuse gli occhi un momento, si girò perché l’amica non la vedesse e le lacrime presero a scorrere.

“Ho così tanta paura di sentirmi ancora più sola adesso…”

Viviana capì subito cosa doveva fare. Si alzò e si mise in ginocchio tra le gambe di Sophie. Prese il suo viso tra le mani, asciugandole le lacrime con il pollice. Si avvicinò dolcemente e baciò piano gli angoli degli occhi per poi farla guardare verso di lei.

“Tu non sei sola, hai capito?” 

Sophie poteva finalmente respirare, non si era accorta ma aveva trattenuto il fiato, proprio come il personaggio della serie TV che le aveva fatte conoscere. E proprio come lui, prese la mano di Viviana che era sulla sua guancia e baciò lievemente le dita e il palmo. Era una scena completamente diversa da quella di Martino e Niccolò, eppure così simile.

Viviana si alzò e portò Sophie con sé, abbracciandola forte. Lei era leggermente più piccola perciò poteva rifugiarsi in quell’abbraccio, sentendosi protetta. Aveva passato anni a trattenersi per non fare o dire qualcosa che avrebbe potuto rovinare il rapporto d’amicizia con Viviana e a piangere dopo ogni volta che si vedevano perché avrebbe voluto di più. 

Essendo stata quasi sempre sola, non aveva mai avuto realmente modo di sperimentare la sua sessualità, era sempre stata molto incerta, ma la cosa non le aveva creato problemi. Tutto era cambiato quando si erano conosciute, perché Viviana era andata a Roma con l’obiettivo preciso di non farla sentire sola ed era qualcosa che nessuno aveva mai fatto per lei.

Piano piano, la consapevolezza che i suoi sentimenti andavano ben aldilà dell’amicizia la fece guardare a tutta la sua vita in modo diverso e le parole che Viviana le aveva detto ancora prima di conoscersi, che c’è solo bisogno di incontrare la persona giusta e quando la trovi la riconosci subito, finalmente avevano un senso anche per lei.

Ovviamente però, aveva sempre pensato che fosse giusta solo nei suoi sogni, perché l’amica era sposata, aveva due figli e una vita a 500 chilometri di distanza da lei. Impossibile che il suo desiderio si realizzasse.

Ora però, lei le si era avvicinata in un modo completamente diverso dal solito. L’aveva guardata in un modo diverso fin da quando lei era uscita dal ritiro bagagli. Poteva essere che ci fosse una speranza? Poteva osare? Se non fosse stata così stanca, confusa e agitata forse avrebbe fatto lei la prima mossa…

Invece fu Viviana che, quando il respiro di Sophie tornò regolare, si scostò leggermente e la baciò sulle labbra. Prima fu solo un bacio leggero, un tentativo per vedere la reazione dell’altra a questa svolta inaspettata. Guardò Sophie negli occhi e lei sorrise.

Il bacio divenne subito più intenso. Viviana accarezzava i capelli lunghi di Sophie mentre lei si aggrappava alla sua schiena come ad una roccia durante una tempesta.

Quando si fermarono per riprendere fiato, Sophie aprì gli occhi, quasi incredula.

“Sei ancora qui…”

“Dove dovrei essere?”

“Avevo paura che fosse solo un sogno.”

“Lo è stato, per molto tempo… forse troppo.”

“Che vuoi dire?”

“Che sono anni ormai che il mio non volerti far sentire sola è più che un compito che mi sono assunta come amica ancor prima di quando abbiamo trascorso quelle poche ore a Roma la prima volta che ci siamo incontrate.”

“Non me l’hai mai detto.”

“Perché me ne sono resa conto col tempo, ma sarebbe stato troppo complicato. Avevamo raggiunto un equilibrio che sembrava funzionare, ero riuscita a farti stare meglio e avevo paura che una novità così importante potesse mandare tutto all’aria. Non volevo assolutamente perderti.” 

Sophie annuiva. Era logico. Avrebbe sofferto ancora di più sapendo che i suoi sentimenti erano ricambiati, ma che non potevano stare insieme. Viviana, come sempre, aveva pensato a cos’era meglio per lei. Ma ora? Ora che fondamentalmente non c’erano più ostacoli, cosa sarebbe successo?

“Ora siamo libere, io ho rimesso in sesto la mia vita, tu ti sei lanciata in questa avventura che ha tirato fuori una Sophie che aveva solo bisogno della giusta opportunità per emergere e che mi piace anche più della vecchia versione…”

“Non ho mai capito cosa ci trovassi nella vecchia versione.”

“Un sacco di cose, ma adesso mi sembri molto stanca e forse è meglio rimandare i discorsi seri a domani, che dici?”

“Sì, sono esausta…”

“Andiamo a dormire, domani dopo una bella colazione avremo tutto il tempo di chiarirci le idee.”

“Okay…”

Aspettò per vedere cosa avrebbe fatto Viviana. Di solito, quando andava a trovarla a Roma, dormiva sul divano-letto, ma ora la stava prendendo per mano e la stava portando verso la sua camera, sorridendo. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, quella notte Sophie non avrebbe dormito da sola.


	9. Epilogo

Massimiliano tornò a casa dopo il corso di teatro e si fermò a guardare la scena in cucina con un enorme sorriso divertito.

Sua madre e Sophie stavano preparando la cena, cantando e ballando al ritmo di una canzone che non conosceva, probabilmente era dell’epoca in cui le due si erano conosciute…

“Siete imbarazzanti, lo sapete?”

Viviana si girò e gli fece l’occhiolino.

“Tu non puoi capire cosa significa questa canzone per noi.”

“Ma chi è?”

“The one and only Cesare Cremonini.”

Lui le guardava senza assolutamente sapere chi fosse, mentre continuavano a cantare ‘Share the love, share the love’ usando il cucchiaio di legno come microfono. Quella canzone, ‘Buon Viaggio’, era stata usata come colonna sonora in una delle scene più memorabili della serie che le aveva fatte conoscere. 

Era partito tutto da lì, da Viviana che si era messa a scrivere delle storie di fantasia partendo dagli episodi di quella serie. E da Sophie che aveva commentato quelle storie ed era poi diventata la sua ‘beta’, correggeva i racconti, le suggeriva possibili sviluppi.

Perciò si divertivano spesso a copiare le loro scene preferite, anche se non erano mai state ‘beccate’ prima d’ora a comportarsi come due adolescenti, nonostante i quarant’anni suonati.

Max era felice di vedere sua madre così spensierata dopo i periodi difficili che aveva passato. Si era sempre dedicata prima a lui e a suo fratello, lasciando sé stessa per ultima. Ora finalmente sembrava che la sua felicità fosse almeno pari-merito con la loro e con quella di Sophie. 

Lui e il fratello avevano accolto senza particolari traumi l’arrivo di quella che avevano sempre considerato come un’amica della madre in casa loro. 

Poco prima di Natale, Sophie si era trasferita a Milano. Avevano deciso di darsi sei mesi di tempo per vedere se potevano funzionare come coppia. Era entrata in punta di piedi, ma già dopo l’Epifania era passata dal divano-letto per gli ospiti al letto matrimoniale senza che i ragazzi battessero ciglio. Le si erano subito affezionati e Viviana non avrebbe potuto essere più felice di così.

Sophie seguiva il bed&breakfast, stava scrivendo il racconto del suo anno sabbatico in giro per il mondo, che con un po’ di fortuna sarebbe stato pubblicato tramite l’amica di Viviana, mentre lei continuava con il suo lavoro di accompagnatrice turistica, oltre che di mamma.

Erano diventati una bella squadra.

“Va beh, vado a lasciar giù lo zaino, ci chiamate voi quando è pronto?”

“Ok!”

Ma prima che Max potesse sgattaiolare sulle scale della mansarda, dove i ragazzi avevano il loro quartier generale, Viviana lo fermò.

“Secondo te ti lascio andar su senza sapere chi ti ha regalato quella?” disse indicando la rosa rossa che lui aveva tentato di nascondere, ma che non era sfuggita al radar.

“Beh, è San Valentino… di solito si regalano le rose rosse, no?”

“Quindi?”

Era nervoso. Ovviamente sapeva che non ci sarebbero stati problemi nel dire chi gli aveva regalato la rosa, ma era rimasto talmente sorpreso e incasinato dalle sensazioni che il tutto gli aveva fatto provare, che non sapeva come affrontare l’argomento.

“Me l’ha data Stefano… a quanto pare gli piaccio…”

Il cuore di Viviana si riempì di tenerezza di fronte all’imbarazzo del figlio nel parlare della sua prima cotta.

Sophie era rimasta in cucina, non voleva intromettersi, ma stava ascoltando tutto con un grande sorriso.

“È davvero carino! E a te piace?”

“Sì, si… parecchio!”

“Sono proprio contenta! Dammi qua, la metto in un vaso prima che la rovini e poi te la porti su.”

Approfittò della vicinanza per abbracciare Massimiliano e dirgli ‘Ti voglio bene’ nell’orecchio. Lui sapeva che avrebbe sempre potuto contare sulla madre se il fatto di voler stare con un ragazzo gli avesse creato problemi. Aveva anche un gruppo piccolo ma assolutamente speciale di amici che era sicuro l’avrebbe supportato, quindi era sereno, anche se comunque stava affrontando la sua prima cotta seria e l’agitazione era a mille. Soprattutto dopo il bacio che lui e Stefano si erano scambiati sotto casa al momento di salutarsi…

“Ok, a dopo!”

Viviana rientrò in cucina sventolando la rosa trionfante.

“Visto? Ho il mio Martino, ma senza tutti i problemi, per il momento!”

“Speriamo continuino così!”

Mentre metteva la rosa in un vaso, Viviana si ricordò di una cosa e si girò di scatto verso Sophie.

“Non ti ho fatto neanche un regalo! È il nostro primo San Valentino…”

“Ma scherzi? Mi hai portata qui, mi sta facendo vivere i giorni più belli della mia vita in una casa dove non mi sento mai sola, dopo che mi hai fatto girare il mondo per un anno. E poi dovresti anche farmi un regalo? Avrei dovuto fartelo io, semmai…”

Viviana si avvicinò, prese il viso di Sophie tra le mani e la baciò.

“Non ho bisogno di nessun regalo, ho te, ho i miei figli, ho una vita che mi fa stare bene. Non cambierei tutto questo nemmeno per un milione!”

“Io non cambierei te, nemmeno per un milione…” 

Si sorrisero, perché era un’altra citazione di una delle storie che Viviana aveva scritto e Sophie sistemato. Stavano vivendo come dei personaggi inventati, invece era tutto reale.  
Sophie aveva iniziato un viaggio l’anno prima che l’aveva portata non solo a scoprire nuovi Paesi e nuove culture, ma anche a scoprire sé stessa e a trovare finalmente l’amore che aveva cercato per tutta la vita. Ora ci sarebbero state nuove valige da preparare, nuove mete da raggiungere. Ma stavolta, l’avrebbero fatto in due.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a chiunque si sia preso il tempo per leggere questi capitoli, lasciando un cuoricino o un commento.


End file.
